Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chiplash
by alvinnascar5
Summary: Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor receive a message from a distant planet to stop some evil chipmunks who happen to be their evil twins! Can they stop them or will the galaxy be doomed forever? AXB, SXJ, TXE! CGI version! Rated T for violence and battle scenes! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Normal day, or is it?

Chapter 1: Normal day, or is it?

**Hello everyone! I heard rumors of another Alvin and the Chipmunks movie being made, so I thought I'd write my own version of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chiplash! CGI version! Here is the first chapter! Enjoy! :)**

It was a peaceful, bright, sunny morning in Los Angeles. It was Monday and one chipmunk HATED Mondays: Alvin. He wanted to stay in bed, but he knew Monday

meant one thing: school. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were asleep in their bunk beds. Just then, Dave came into the room to get them up.

"Come on guys! Time to get up! You all have school today." No one moved. Dave sighed, rolled his eyes, and went to Alvin's bunk.

"Alvin. Get up" Dave said as he shook Alvin, who was still underneath his covers with his head sticking out and still on the pillow. Alvin turned over and saw Dave. "Go

away" Alvin groaned. He started to go back to sleep when Dave shook him again. "Alvin, get up now! You have school today" Dave said sternly. Reluctantly, Alvin sat

up and fiddled around for his trademark red sweater. He found it when Dave dropped it on top of him. Alvin carefully jumped down from his bunk as Dave got the

others up without any problems and went to make breakfast for everyone. Simon got up and was putting on his glasses when Brittany chuckled as Alvin walked out of

the bedroom. "What are you laughing at, Chuckles?" Alvin grumbled at Brittany as he went to the bathroom to take a shower. "You couldn't even reach your own

sweater? I so wish I could have gotten that on video!" Brittany said. Alvin was not amused. "Oh, stop it, Brittany." Alvin closed the bathroom door to take his shower.

Simon walked up, already dressed in his blue sweater, behind Brittany and placed his hand on her shoulder. "He's always like this in the morning. He'll get better as

the day goes on." said Simon.

Theodore walked by dressed in his green sweater and went to help Dave set the table for breakfast. "Morning, Dave." Theodore said. Dave

smiled as Theodore walked in. "Good morning Theodore. Silverware is in the drawer as usual. You know where to find it." Theodore went to get

the silverware and set the table.

Meanwhile, Alvin finished his shower and put on his red sweater. He walked out of the bathroom and then the girls went in and got dressed.

Alvin and Simon walked into the dining room and found Theodore helping Dave set the table. Just then, the girls came out of the bathroom all

dressed and ready for school. They all sat on the table as they ate their breakfast. "I hope to get a good grade on my test today." Jeanette said.

She had to take a History test and was worried about how she would do. "You'll do fine." Simon said. Just as everyone finished eating, Dave

looked at the clock: It was 8: 15 am. "Hurry guys! Get your school stuff packed and ready to go! The school bus will be here soon!" Dave said

as everyone went to pack up their backpacks. Alvin looked out the window and saw the bus coming to the house. "I think we just passed soon." Everyone was waiting

by the door, except Alvin. "Where is he?" Said Jeanette, clearly impatient and not wanting to be late. "Come on Alvin! The bus is here!" Dave yelled. "I'm coming!"

Alvin yelled back. All packed and ready to go, the six chipmunks walked out the front door and towards the bus.

"You need to stop being late, Alvin." Jeanette said sternly. "Oh, just get on the bus, Jeanette." Jeanette was not pleased. She turned him around, grabbed his collar,

and pulled him close to her face. "You don't ever talk to me like that again. You understand me?" Alvin quickly nodded. "Good. Now get on the bus." Jeanette said.

Alvin walked on the bus and Jeanette walked in behind him. They sat in their chosen seats as the bus left the house. Jeanette glared at Alvin dangerously and

mouthed "Don't you ever do that again." The six chipmunks didn't know it, butthere was a hologram disc hidden in the house.

**Hmmmmm... I wonder where that hologram disc came from. I thought this up myself and this story is going to be a good one. This is just the **

**beginning of the ultimate adventure. Well, if you want to know where the hologram disc came from, you'll have to read and find out! Read and **

**review! **

**Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is** **off!**


	2. Chapter 2: Help!

Chapter 2: Help!

**Here's the second chapter of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chiplash!**

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor all arrived at school, got off the school bus, and headed straight to their lockers. They were

all getting the books and supplies they needed for their classes when Simon walked up to Jeanette. He looked pleased.

"Jeanette, I saw how you were dealing with Alvin before you two got on the bus. I guess I taught you well. I liked it. You handled that really

well." Simon said. "Simon, you are amazing." The two chuckled and walked off to their favorite class together: science.

Alvin wasn't listening when he was suddenly pushed against his locker. "Nice try, Jeanette. You know I won't do that again." Alvin said. He

turned around and it wasn't Jeanette. It was Brittany. She was not happy. She did the same thing Jeanette did.

"You know you can't talk to my sister like that. I heard you two talking outside the bus. If you do that again, I will pin you to the floor and hold

you down till you say sorry. Don't make me do that. Now, go to class. I love you." She kissed his cheek and they both walked off to class along

with Theodore and Eleanor.

0o0o0o0

It was 3:00 pm when school finally got done. The six chipmunks got on the bus to go home. Alvin was groaning about his homework. Simon

rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Alvin, stop with the groaning! It's giving me a headache!" Simon said to his brother as the bus pulled up to their house. Alvin knew he had to

do his homework as soon as he was in his room.

But he never made it to his room. Alvin was in the living room and about to head up the stairs when he stopped and saw what he identified as a

hologram disc. The disc was beeping. Alvin slowly walked over and picked up the disc. Simon noticed him.

"Alvin! Put that down and get started on your homework!" Simon said. "Someone could be calling us. I'd better answer it." Alvin pushed the

button that turned on the disc and suddenly, a holographic image appeared. The caller looked worried.

"_Finally, someone answered! Who are you?"_ asked the caller. "I am Alvin Seville. Who are you?" asked Alvin. "_I am Lord Zened. I am from a_

distant planet called Aton. What planet are you on?" asked Zened. _" _I am on the planet Earth." Alvin responded. Just then Simon and the others

came into the room. "_Who are they?" _asked Zened as he pointed to Simon and the others. "This is Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and

Eleanor. What do you want?" asked Alvin. "_I need your help. I am being pursued by the Darkmunks and the Darkettes." _said Zened. Alvin was

confused. "Who are the Darkmunks and Darkettes, and where did the hologram disc come from?" asked Alvin. "_I found out they are your evil_

twins and they are looking for you. They made me put the disc in your house so they would lead you into their trap."

said Zened. Alvin was getting more and more confused by the minute. "You are confusing us. We don't recall having any evil twins. What are their names?" asked

Alvin. "_Their names are Melvin, Seymour, Theao, Whitney, Joelle, and Eloise. Melvin is Alvin's twin, Seymour is Simon's twin, Theao is Theodore's twin, Whitney is _

_Brittany's twin, Joelle is Jeanette's twin, and Eloise is Eleanor's twin. They are planning to terminate me if I don't tell them what they want to know! The coordinates _

_for Aton will be in the hard-drive. I will send you a __space freighter to pick you up and bring you all here. Please hurry!" _And with that, the hologram disc shut off and

then Alvin pulled out a hard-drive and downloaded the coordinates on the computer in his room.

The six chipmunks then knew where Lord Zened was. Alvin knew what they had to do. They had to get to the planet Aton and find Lord Zened. "Why would the

Darkmunks and Darkettes be looking for us?" Theodore asked. "I do not know." Alvin said. He started to pack up his things. "What are you doing Alvin?" Simon

asked. "Simon, are you just going to sit here and let him suffer? He needs our help! We need to talk to him and find the Darkmunks and Darkettes!" Alvin said. "Well,

I'm not risking my life! I'm staying here!" Simon yelled back. Brittany walked up to Alvin. "Alvin, if you're going, I'm coming with you." Brittany said. "So am I." said

Theodore. "I'll go too." said Jeanette. "I'm in." said Eleanor. "Simon? Are you coming with us?" Alvin asked. Simon thought for a moment before making his decision.

"Alright. Fine. I'm in." Simon said. "Okay. Everyone, pack your things. The ship will be here tomorrow morning to pick us up." said Alvin. And with that, everyone

packed the things they would need for the mission and their ultimate adventure.

**There is chapter 2! I came up with the names myself. I know they probably don't make sense, but they are cool to me. Next chapter will introduce **

**the Darkmunks and Darkettes. Read and review!**

**Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Darkmunks and Darkettes

Chapter 3: The Darkmunks and the Darkettes

**Here is chapter 3 of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chiplash!**

Somewhere in outer space, six starships were flying around patrolling an area of space that the Darkmunks and the Darkettes had taken over. They were also

pursuing Lord Zened as he stated in his call to the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. Melvin was on the command ship and suddenly picked up Zened's ship on his ship's

scanners. Melvin looked just like Alvin, Seymour looked just like Simon, and Theao looked just likeTheodore. The only difference was Melvin, Seymour, and Theao

each had a black suit and red eyes. The Darkettes were the same. Whitney looked just like Brittany, Joelle looked just like Jeanette, and Eloise looked just like

Eleanor. They wore black suits and had red eyes.

"Everyone, I have located Lord Zened. Set a pursuit course to his coordinates. We'll find Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor once and for all,

thanks to Zened." Melvin said. Seymour, Theao, Whitney, Joelle, and Eloise heard him on the comlink. Then the fleet went to hyperspace to pursue Zened. Then,

Seymour located the ship that was going to take the Chipmunks and the Chipettes to Aton. "Melvin, I've picked up another signal. It's in the hometown of the

Chipmunks and Chipettes: Los Angeles" said Seymour. "Send in the soldiers. Stop that ship." Melvin ordered.

0o0o0o0

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were packing their things for their trip when their space freighter arrived for them. Simon, Theodore,

Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor went aboard and took their things with them, including Alvin's. Alvin checked to make sure the ship's engines and weapons were

ready. But then, the troops of the Darkmunks and Darkettes showed up.

"We found the ship, Melvin." said one of the troops. "_Stop them_." Melvin ordered on the radio. "Yes sir. Alright men, load your weapons. "The troops arrived at the

ship five seconds later. "Stop that ship! Blast them!" As they said that, Alvin turned to his right and saw them. Then the lasers started firing out of the soldier's

weapons. Alvin knew he and the others had to leave. He ran aboard the ship and shut the door to the exit ramp. Then he brought up the ramp."Simon, get us out of

here!" Alvin yelled. Simon started up the ship's engines, Alvin ran to the cockpit, and everyone else got buckled tightly into their seats. "I can't believe I'm going into

space. Why did I agree to this?" Brittany groaned. The ship took off while the troops were still firing, the landing gears went up and inside the ship, then the ship

blasted away and headed towards space.

"Simon, we have company!" said Alvin. "Looks like a Darkmunk battleship. We must be hotter than we thought. Try and hold them off. Angle

the deflector shields while I make the calculations for the jump to hyperspace so we can get to Aton." said Simon. Just then, two Darkette battleships showed up and

began to pursue the fleeing Chipmunks and Chipettes. Things were looking pretty bad."Stay sharp. There's two more coming in. They're going to try and cut us off."

said Simon. Just then, one of the Darkette battleships started firing at the fleeing ship. Then, Brittany came running to the cockpit. "Why are we not there yet?"

Brittany said impatiently. "Brittany, will you just calm down? It's going to take a few moments to get the coordinates from navi-computer." Alvin said. Then, the ship

started losing its shields. Brittany noticed it. Just then, they received the coordinates to get to Aton. "Why's that control flashing?" Brittany asked, pointing to it.

"We're losing the deflector shield. Go strap yourselves in. I'm going to make the jump to hyperspace." Simon said. Alvin typed in the coordinates to Aton, and then

Simon pulled the lever, which was the throttle, making the jump to hyperspace. Simon then set the controls to autopilot and the ship went to cruising speed, which

meant the ship was still in hyperspace, but they were free to move around inside the ship. Then Alvin and Simon walked to the cabin where the others were playing

games that the ship had. They were unaware that Aton was about to be destroyed.

0o0o0o0

The Darkmunks and Darkettes were still pursuing Lord Zened. Melvin was getting impatient. He decided to take Zened's ship. "Engage tractor beam." Melvin ordered.

Zened tried to escape, but then he felt the tractor beam pulling him and his ship aboard Melvin's command ship. Zened was then ordered out of his ship. He

surrendered and was taken hostage. He was brought to the command center. Melvin then told Zened his plan.

"I need to know the location of your hidden base. I will use my superlaser that I designed myself to destroy the planet it's on. But first, I wantyou to see how

powerful this weapon is. So, I decided to test this weapon's destructive power on your home planet of Aton. I am going to lurethe Chipmunks and Chipettes into a

trap." Then, Melvin charged his new weapon. Zened was horrified. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Zened. Then Melvin fired the laser at Aton and 1 second later,

BOOM! Lord Zened's home planet, Aton, was destroyed.

**Now Zened knows about the Darkmunks and Darkettes plan to destroy the Earth. Zened had evacuated everyone from Aton two days before the **

**Darkmunks and Darkettes found him. Don't worry. No one on Aton was killed. The natives all evacuated and fled. Next chapter will be all about the **

**Chipmunks and Chipettes and their arrival to the Darkmunks and Darkettes ship. **

**Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	4. Chapter 4: Love and warmth in space

Chapter 4: Love and warmth in space

**Here's chapter 4 of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chiplash! This chapter contains just the Chipmunks and the Chipettes on board the space freighter. This chapter contains a little AXB, SXJ, and TXE. Enjoy!**

_When we last left the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, they made the jump to hyperspace. They were unaware that Aton, Lord Zened's home planet had been destroyed _

_by the Darkmunks and Darkettes. We now return to the Chipmunks and Chipettes onboard their space freighter._

"Well, you can all forget about those slow Darkmunk and Darkette ships. I outran them." Simon said. Nobody said anything. Everyone was too busy doing something

else. Theodore and Eleanor were sleeping together on one of the empty supply shelves, Simon was reading a book he packed, Jeanette was sitting down at a table

doing nothing, Alvin was walking around onboard the ship, and Brittany was also sitting down at a table doing nothing.

"I thought everyone would all thank me at once." Simon said to himself. "Anyway, at this speed, we should be at Aton at about 0400 hours (4:00 am)." He

announced to everyone. The others heard him, but no one responded. Simon fell asleep.

**AlvinxBrittany**

Alvin was walking around aboard the ship. He was just looking around for something to do until they arrived at Aton. He was BORED. He wanted to do something, but

he didn't know what to do. He went into a room for crew members to sleep in. He decided to try and get some sleep.

"I am so tired. I think I'll get some sleep." Alvin yawned as he climbed into bed. He started to fall asleep when he heard a knock on the door. Alvin didn't know it, but

the person at the door was Brittany.

"Go away. I want to be alone." Alvin said, not knowing that Brittany was at the door. Brittany entered the room and closed the door so she and Alvin could be alone.

She got behind him and hugged him.

"Simon, why are you giving me a hug goodnight? I'm trying to sleep." Alvin said. "It's me, silly." said Brittany. Alvin smiled when he heard Brittany's voice. "Sorry

about that, Britt. I thought you were Simon." Alvin said as he turned around so he was facing Brittany. "That's alright,Alvin. Do you mind if I join you?" asked

Brittany. "I don't mind at all Brittany." Alvin said. Brittany climbed into bed and laid her head on Alvin's chest like it was a pillow, and Alvin wrapped his arm around

her. "I love you Alvin." said Brittany. "I love you too." said Alvin. Then they gave each other a quick kiss on the lips and went to sleep.

**SimonxJeanette**

Simon was asleep by the control panel. He set the timer to alert him when the ship was coming up on Aton. He opened one eye and saw Jeanette sitting at the table

across from him. What he or Jeanette didn't realize was that the temperature was cold. He opened his eye again and this time, he saw Jeanette shivering. He got up

and walked over to Jeanette.

"You okay, Jeanette?" Simon asked. "I'm fine, Simon. I'm fine." Jeanette lied. Simon knew that wasn't true. "Are you sure? You were shivering." said Simon. "Okay,

Simon. I'm shivering. It's very cold." said Jeanette. Then Simon got an idea. "Stay here. I'll be right back." Simon went to the room Alvin and Brittany were in. Simon

knocked on the door, of course. _Knock! Knock!_ "Come in." said Alvin. Simon came into the room.

"Do you have any pillowcases that I can borrow?" Simon whispered. Brittany was asleep and Simon didn't want to wake her up. "Take as many you need. Actually,

you know what? You keep them. You and Jeanette need them more than Brittany and I do." Alvin whispered. "Thanks, Alvin. I'll leave you two alone now." Simon

whispered. Simon quietly left the room and closed the door. Simon walked back to Jeanette.

"I have some pillowcases that we can cuddle in. Will that be okay?" said Simon. "As long as I'm with you, I'm okay with it. You are like a blanket to me." Jeanette

said, smiling. Smiling back at Jeanette, Simon put some of the pillow cases on the floor and put the last one on top of the pile lying flat on the floor. He and Jeanette

both got into the pillowcase. "That better?" asked Simon. "That's much better. Thank you." Jeanette and Simon both snuggled close together. "I love you." said

Simon. "I love you too." said Jeanette. Just like Alvin and Brittany, they gave each other a goodnight kiss and went to sleep. Simon closely listened for the alarm he

set for when they were close to Aton.

**TheodorexEleanor**

Theodore and Eleanor were doing the same thing as their siblings. They were sleeping peacefully and quietly. They were on the table aboard the ship. Then Theodore

started tossing and turning. He was also whimpering. He was having a nightmare. Eleanor shook Theodore awake.

"No!" said Theodore, panting heavily. Eleanor tried to calm him down and hugged him. "Shhhhhhh. It's okay, Theodore. It's okay. I'm right here. I've got you." said

Eleanor soothingly. Theodore was on the brink of tears when Eleanor started rubbing his back to try and calm him down. "Theodore, it was just a bad dream. You're

okay. You're safe." Theodore stayed close to Eleanor and continued to hug her. Eleanor wiped away his tears.

"You will always be safe with me. I will never let you go. I love you." said Eleanor. "I love you too." said Theodore. Then, just like their siblings, they snuggled close

together, gave each other a kiss goodnight, and went back to sleep. All six chipmunks were finally asleep.

**Awwwwwwwww! The Chipmunks and Chipettes slept together! They are so cute together. Next chapter will be the Chipmunks and Chipettes meeting **

**the Darkmunks and the Darkettes for the first time.**

**Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	5. Chapter 5: It's a trap!

Chapter 5: It's a trap!

**Here's chapter 5 of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chiplash! Enjoy!**

Simon was asleep when he heard the alarm going off. He knew they were getting close to Aton. He woke up Jeanette and walked over to the control panel.

"Jeanette. Wake up." said Simon. Jeanette got up and jumped up onto the control panel with Simon. "What's up?" asked Jeanette. "It looks like we're coming up on

Aton. Let's go." said Simon. "Okay." said Jeanette. And they both headed to the cockpit. Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor were all still asleep. They didn't hear

the alarm, but they would wake up eventually.

0o0o0o0

Lord Zened was sitting in a prison cell, very depressed. His home planet, Aton, had just been destroyed by the Darkmunks and the Darkettes. He was hoping to be

alive when the Chipmunks and Chipettes arrived to rescue him. He stared out the window and sighed.

"I need help. Please hurry." said Lord Zened.

0o0o0o0

"Okay, stand by, Jeanette. Cut the power to the sub-light engines." said Simon. The ship came out of hyperspace and slowed way down. But as the ship came out of

hyperspace, they were met by the remains of Aton and the ship flew right into the field of rocks. "What the -?" asked Simon. The ship started rocking as the remains

of Aton started hitting the ship's hull.

0o0o0o0

Alvin and Brittany were asleep in their room until they felt the ship get hit. They both woke up immediately.

"What was that? Was that a laser blast?" asked Brittany. "That wasn't a laser blast. Something hit us!" said Alvin. "_Alvin, Brittany! Get over here now!" _said Simon

over the comlink. "We're on our way." said Alvin. "Go wake up Theodore and Eleanor. I've got to get to the cockpit." said Alvin.

0o0o0o0

"Simon, what's going on?" asked Jeanette. "I think we lost Aton." said Simon. "WHAT?" said Jeanette, frantically. Just then, Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor

came running to the cockpit. "What's going on?" asked Alvin. The ship continued to rock and was still being hit by Aton's remains.

"Our position is correct except, no Aton." said Simon. "What do you mean? Where is it?" asked Alvin. "That's what I'm trying to tell you, Alvin. It isn't there. It's been

totally blown away." said Simon. "What? How is that possible?" asked Alvin, frantically. Brittany realized there was only one answer. "It was destroyed by the

Darkmunks and the Darkettes." said Brittany. The ship was finally free of the remains of Aton. "Their entire starfleet couldn't have destroyed the whole planet. It

would take 1,000 ships with more firepower than I -" Then Simon was interrupted by a rapid beeping coming from the control panel. "There's another ship coming in."

said Simon. "Maybe they can help us." said Alvin. "That's not one of ours. That's a Darkmunk fighter." said Brittany. Simon fired two shots at the fighter and missed.

Then the fighter flew right past them!

"He followed us! What type of fighter is that?" said Alvin. "No he didn't follow us. It's a short-range fighter." said Jeanette. "There aren't any bases or stations around

here. Where did he come from?" said Simon. "Pursue him!" said Alvin. The freighter took off after the fleeing Darkmunk fighter. It was not Melvin, Seymour, or

Theao. It was one of the soldiers.

"He sure is leaving in a big hurry. If he identifies us, we're in big trouble." said Alvin. "Not if I can help it. Jeanette, jam his transmissions." Jeanette did just that, but

then Brittany spoke up. "We may as well let him go. He's too far out of range." Hearing that, Alvin moved Simon out of the pilot's seat and took control. "Not for

long!" said Alvin as the ship continued to pursue the fleeing fighter. "A fighter that size couldn't have gotten this deep into space on its own. That's impossible." said

Brittany. "He must have gotten lost, lost track of time or something." said Theodore. "Well, he won't be around long enough to tell anyone about us." said Alvin.

As the ship continued to pursue the fighter, the Chipmunks and Chipettes didn't know it, but they were coming up on Melvin's command ship.

"Look at him! He's heading for that small space station!" said Theodore. "I think I can get him before he gets there. He's almost in range." said Alvin. Then Simon

noticed something.

"That's no space station. That's Melvin's command ship." said Simon. "It's too small to be Melvin's command ship." said Alvin. But as Alvin turned around, he saw

Melvin's command ship. All six chipmunks stared out the window at the fast-approaching command ship.

"I don't like the look of this." said Simon. They knew they had to retreat. "Turn the ship around." said Brittany. "Yeah. I think you are right. Go to full reverse.

Jeanette, lock in the auxiliary power." said Alvin. Nothing happened. "Jeanette, lock in the auxiliary power!" said Alvin, a little more sternly. Then, the ship got hit by

a tractor beam! "Why are we still moving towards it?" asked Theodore. "We're caught in a tractor beam! It's a trap! It's pulling us in!" said Alvin. "There must be

something you can do!" said Simon.

"There's nothing I can do about it, Simon. I'm going to shut down everything but the emergency power systems. They're not going to get me without a fight." said

Alvin. "You can't win, but there are alternatives to fighting." said Brittany. And all six chipmunks stared helplessly out the window as they got closer and closer to

Melvin's command ship.

0o0o0o0

"_Clear bay 127. We're opening the magnetic field."_said the control tower operator. The shield went down long enough for the freighter to enter

the main hanger and then once the ship was in, the shield went back up. The Chipmunks and Chipettes were trapped.

**Oh no! The Chipmunks and Chipettes flew right into a trap and now they have no way out! Will they escape alive? Will the Darkmunks and the **

**Darkettes destroy Earth? Will the galaxy be doomed forever? To find out the answers to these questions, you'll have to read and find out! Read and **

**r****eview!**

**Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	6. Chapter 6: The plan

Chapter 6: The plan

**Here's chapter 6 of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chiplash! Enjoy!**

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were trapped! The tractor beam was still engaged, the ship's engines were shut down, and there was nowhere to

run. The Chipmunks and Chipettes were scared. They were hiding in some secret compartments on the freighter.

"What are we going to do? I don't want to die!" whimpered Theodore. Eleanor put her arm behind him and hugged him for comfort. "It's going to be okay, Theodore.

We are not going to die." said Eleanor. "Eleanor is right, Theodore. We're going to be fine. We're going to find Lord Zened, finish off the Darkmunks and the

Darkettes, find another planet for him to live on, and then we can all go home." said Alvin, hugging Theodore. "Thanks guys." said Theodore. "Everything is going to

be fine. We stick together as a family." said Alvin.

"Everyone, we need to stay hidden until 2 soldiers come on board the ship." said Alvin. Simon could tell Alvin was planning something, and he knew that whenever

Alvin planned something, it always ended in disaster just like when the gang ended up on the island.

"Alvin, what are you up to? I don't like that look in your eyes." said Simon. "We need to get to that control room. And I've got a plan." said Alvin. "I know this won't

end well." said Simon. "Here's what we are going to do. When two of the soldiers come aboard, we will surrender to them, allow ourselves to be taken to the control

room, and then we will take out the two soldiers in the room by taking their weapons, set them to "stun", and knock them out cold! Then we will find Lord Zened, get

him out of here, find some fighters, come back, and get rid of the Darkmunks and Darkettes once and for all." said Alvin.

"Alvin, we are not going to solve anything with violence! You know that!" yelled Simon. "Oh really? Well, weren't we the ones who got busted for scratching up those

two bullies for bullying Theodore? Yes! Wasn't I the one who took control of everybody when we were getting off the island? YES! And did we survive that volcano

escape! YES! So you think we won't survive THIS? WELL GUESS WHAT? WE WILL! You have to trust me!" yelled Alvin. "TRUST YOU? Why should we trust YOU? You're

just going to screw up the whole mission and then we'll never get home! So stop using your mouth and starting use your brain!" yelled Simon.

Then, Alvin lost his temper. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Alvin as he stood up and leapt at Simon, tackling him to the floor. The two brothers rolled

around and wrestled with each other. They were clearly not happy. Somehow, Simon gained the upper hand and pinned Alvin to the floor. "You better call this off

right now and let me take control or else I will knock you out cold! You understand me?" threatened Simon.

"No! I won't let you take control of this mission! " yelled Alvin. Simon knew that was all he needed to hear. "As if I needed convincing." growled Simon. He raised his

fist and was about to knock Alvin out when he suddenly felt Brittany and Jeanette pull him off of Alvin.

"Let me go! I am not through with him!" yelled Simon. "Knock it off! We need to complete this mission, otherwise we won't get home! That's an order!" yelled

Brittany. "Ssssshhhhhhhhh! The soldiers are coming! Quick! Hide!" said Theodore. Everyone hid in the secret compartment until the soldiers came close to them.

"Okay, we will have to surrender now." said Alvin. "On second thought, I will not go through with this." said Simon. Alvin grabbed Simon's collar and brought him

close to him. "If you don't cooperate, I will find an escape pod, put you inside, and send you to another planet where you can be as uncooperative as you want."

warned Alvin. "Okay, fine. I'll complete the mission. But if we survive, I am going to be yelling in your face when we get home." said Simon. Then all six chipmunks

came out and put their hands in the air.

"We surrender." said Alvin. "Get on the ground. Now!" ordered the soldier. All six chipmunks obeyed and got down on the floor immediately.

"Hands behind your back." ordered the soldier. "Cuff them." said the soldier. "Yes sir." said another soldier. All six chipmunks were handcuffed and taken off their

freighter and to the control room where two more soldiers were waiting.

Once they got there, Alvin would put his plan into action.

**Don't worry. This is part of Alvin's plan. I know, you're probably thinking "I know this won't end well." I hope it does end well. What will happen next? You'll have to read and find out! Read and review!**

**Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off! **


	7. Chapter 7: Tragedy and a gift

Chapter 7: Tragic loss and a gift

**Here's chapter 7 of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chiplash!**

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were being taken from their space freighter to the control room in handcuffs. They had surrendered to two

Darkmunk soldiers who were given orders to arrest them and throw them into a prison cell, after the Chipmunks and Chipettes had a talk with the Darkmunks and

the Darkettes. What the soldiers didn't know was that Alvin had the mission all planned out.

"I hope this works." said Alvin, inaudibly. The six captured chipmunks continued walking to the control room with the two soldiers.

0o0o0o0

Lord Zened was still sitting in his prison cell feeling upset, depressed, and heartbroken. He had just lost his home planet, Aton. Melvin had used a new super-laser

weapon that he designed himself to show Zened how powerful his weapon was. Zened wanted to get out and kill the Darkmunks and Darkettes for destroying his

home. Just then, Melvin walked in with two soldiers. He wanted answers and he was going to get them one way or another.

"Zened, we will now discuss the location of your hidden base." said Melvin. "If you cooperate, I will let you go unharmed. If you don't cooperate, you won't be going

anywhere." continued Melvin. "Now, I have one simple request that will save you from pain and suffering. Tell me the location of your hidden base." said Melvin. "No

problem. But I need to ask you something first." said Zened. "Yes? I'm listening." said Melvin. "Who is in charge here? I need to speak to the leader." said Zened,

trying to change the subject. Melvin was not pleased.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! I make the decisions here! I AM IN CHARGE!" growled Melvin. He then turned to his soldiers. "We'll give him one hour to think of some

answers. He'd better be more cooperative when we get back." said Melvin. He and his soldiers left the prison cell. "Please Chipmunks and Chipettes! Save me!" Zened

said to himself.

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, the Chipmunks, Chipettes, and the two soldiers arrived at the control room. It was time for Alvin to put his plan into action. He turned around, pointed at

Simon, Simon gave him the nod and then Alvin made his move.

"Hey soldier! Look over there! Someone's escaping!" said Alvin. The soldier turned around and one second later, Alvin grabbed the soldier's weapon, set it to "stun",

and fired at the soldier, knocking him out cold. Simon did the same thing to the other soldiers, then he used the blaster to cut the chains off the handcuffs so the six

chipmunks could take the handcuffs off easier. Once they did that, they hid the soldiers in a spare closet and locked the door. Then they checked out their new

surroundings.

"We've found a computer that's still on, Simon!" said Eleanor. "Good. Log into the ship's network and database, and then you and Theodore will be able start looking

for Lord Zened." said Simon. Eleanor was able to successfully log in. "I'm in the network. Theodore, first thing we need to do is locate Lord Zened." said Eleanor. "I

found him! He's here!" said Theodore, excitedly. "Where? Where is he?" asked Alvin. "Level 23, Section 23, Detention Block 328." said Eleanor. "Jeanette, activate the

security cameras. See if we can get a view of him. And see if you can get the comlink online. We need to talk to him and find out what's going on here." said Alvin.

Jeanette activated the cameras and they were able to get a view of Lord Zened. "Camera is online." said Jeanette. "Jeanette, open a channel." said Alvin. "Yes, Alvin.

Channel open." replied Jeanette.

"Lord Zened, this is Alvin. Can you hear me? Hello? Lord Zened, do you copy?" said Alvin. "You're here. Thank goodness. I was wondering when you were going to

show up." said Zened. "Where are the controls to the tractor beam? We need to get to it and shut down the tractor beam so we can get out of here." said Alvin. "It's

on level 12, Section 14, room A114." replied Zened. "You got that Simon?" asked Alvin. "Got it." said Simon. "What are the Darkmunks and Darkettes planning to

do?" asked Alvin. "They plan to destroy my hidden base and the planet it's on. And the planet that my base is on is YOUR planet." said Zened. Alvin suddenly knew

what planet he was talking about. "Earth." said Alvin. "Earth is our home planet. We're on our way!" said Alvin. "Please hurry before- AAAAAH!" yelled Zened. Zened

fell to the floor and he was on his back, unconscious. "Zened? Zened! Can you hear me?" said Alvin, frantically. No response came. "Close the channel! We need to

get down there now and save him! Let's move!" said Alvin. "There are some open passageways! We can get to him through there!" said Simon, pointing to an open

ventilation shaft. "Perfect! I've got some breathing masks for us to wear so we don't inhale the bad air." said Alvin. All six chipmunks put on the masks and then it

was time to move. "Let's go!" said Alvin. And all six chipmunks went into the tunnel to get to Lord Zened's prison cell.

0o0o0o0

20 minutes later, the six chipmunks were right above Lord Zened's cell. "I see him. Oh no. No! No! No!" yelled Alvin. Alvin used a blaster he had to cut a hole into the

cell's ceiling big enough for the six chipmunks to get through and then Alvin went through the hole, followed by Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and then

Eleanor was the last one to enter the cell. "Zened! Wake up! Wake up!" yelled Alvin. They were too late. Lord Zened had suffered a heart attack and died.

But then, Alvin noticed Zened had something in his hand: Energy swords for each chipmunk. They had silver handles and different colored blades. **(A/N: They work **

**just like** **lightsabers.)**One blade was red, one was blue, one was pink, one was purple, and two were green. The red sword was for Alvin, the blue sword was for

Simon, the pink sword was for Brittany, the purple sword was for Jeanette, and the green swords were for Theodore and Eleanor.

"What are they?" asked Simon. Alvin activated his sword. "They're energy swords!" said Alvin. "Wait a minute. There's a note written here."

said Simon.

It says _"I leave these energy swords in the possession of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. Please save your home. Lord Zened."_

"We will save the galaxy in your honor. We will never forget you. Farewell, Lord Zened." said Alvin. And they beamed Lord Zened's body onto their space freighter.

**R.I.P. Lord Zened. You will be missed. This is the saddest chapter I ever wrote. Those swords that the chipmunks have are not called "lightsabers". They are just called energy swords. Next chapters will be filled with lots of epic action. Read and review!**

**Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	8. Chapter 8: New weapons, battle?

Chapter 8: New weapons, battle?

**Here's chapter 8 of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chiplash!**

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were mourning the death of Lord Zened. He had suffered a heart attack and died before the six chipmunks got to

him. They were sad. They beamed him aboard their vessel and into the secret compartment they were hiding in before. Then, Alvin had an

idea.

"I think we should say goodbye and farewell to Lord Zened by putting his body into a capsule and sending him off far into space. We can salute

him and then get on with completing the mission." said Alvin. "First, we have to turn off the tractor beam so we can get out of here." said

Simon. "Right." said Theodore. "Let's move!" said Alvin.

So the group got their new weapons and left the cell. "So where is the control room to the tractor beam again?" asked Alvin. "Level 12, Section

14, room A114." said Simon. "Level 12, Section 14, room A114. Got it." repeated Alvin. And all six chipmunks headed for the tractor beam

control room.

0o0o0o0

The Darkmunks and Darkettes were watching the security camera footage of Lord Zened's death. They were disappointed, but Melvin had a

plan to find out where Zened's hidden base was.

"Place a tracking beacon on that space freighter. The Chipmunks and Chipettes will lead us to that hidden base." said Melvin. One soldier went

aboard the freighter and hid the device, then activated it. "They won't elude us for long." said Melvin.

0o0o0o0

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were walking along the hallways to the tractor beam control room and trying to avoid any of the Darkmunk and

Darkette soldiers and the Darkmunks and Darkettes themselves. They had a long way to go before they got there.

"This is taking forever!" complained Alvin. "Oh, quit whining, Alvin." said Simon. "Yes, Mr. Bossy!" said Alvin. "Alvin, knock it off with the

attitude! Or else we are going to get caught and be in big trouble!" yelled Simon. "Well, excuse me for living! I happen to be in charge AND in

command here!" yelled Alvin.

They yelled too loud. Six soldiers heard them and were coming to them fast. Then, there was trouble.

"You there! Freeze!" ordered the soldier. "Nice going, Alvin! Now we're in trouble!" said an angry Simon. "RUN!" said Alvin. The soldiers then fired at the six fleeing

chipmunks. The six chipmunks activated their new energy swords and used their swords to deflect the lasers coming at them. "Let's get out of here!" yelled Alvin. All

the soldiers got hit by the lasers that were deflected back to them. While the six chipmunks were running, Alvin stopped.

"Alvin! Why are you stopping? Do you want to get yourself killed? We need to –" said Simon. "Simon! This is it! This is the tractor beam control room!" said Alvin.

"But it's locked!" said Theodore. "Ahem. Uh, guys?" said Brittany. "Blow the door down?" Brittany pulled out grenade. "Wheredid you get that?" asked Alvin. "As if you

must know, I found it in the closet where we hid the soldiers. So, I hid it in my jacket." said Brittany.

"Um, Brittany?" said Alvin. He activated his energy sword. "This will make less noise." said Alvin. "Hold it! Hold it! Both of you!" cut in Simon. "There may be a

solution where we don't have to blow the door down or cut through the door. Look!" said Simon, pointing to a control panel.

He flipped a switch and the door opened. "See? No problem." said Simon. "Now, let's turn off that tractor beam so we can get out of here." said Theodore.

So the group went inside the control room. They all flipped a few switches and then, it happened: the tractor beam went offline.

"Woooooohooooo!" said Theodore, excitedly. "Yes!" said Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor, together. "Finally!" said Simon. "Awesome!" said Alvin. "Okay everybody.

Grab your gear and let's go!" said Alvin. And the six chipmunks headed out the door. "And just to make sure they don't reactivate it –" said Alvin. He went back and

cut the wires with his energy sword. "There we go. Now let's get out of here." said Alvin. Alvin rejoined the group and they started making their way back to the ship.

0o0o0o0

"Melvin! The tractor beam has been deactivated!" yelled Seymour. "Who did it?" asked Melvin. "The Chipmunks and the Chipettes did it! I'm tracking them now. They

are on level 12, section 14. They are making their way back to the freighter!" said Seymour. "Reactivate the tractor beam now!" said Melvin. "I can't! The wires have

been cut! Alvin cut the wires so the beam can't reactivate! I'll send some soldiers to find him!" replied Seymour. "No! Don't send the soldiers! I will deal with him

myself. Until I return, you are in command!" said Melvin. "Yes, Melvin." replied Seymour. And Melvin left the bridge to find Alvin.

**Yeah! The tractor beam has been shut down and disabled! Uh oh! I wonder what will happen between Melvin and Alvin. Will the Chipmunks and Chipettes make it out and escape alive? You'll have to read and find out! Read and review! Don't forget about the blackout June 23****rd****! Don't come on FanFiction that day! Keep FanFiction alive!**

**Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	9. Chapter 9: We meet again!

Chapter 9: We meet again!

**Here's chapter 9 of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chiplash! Enjoy!**

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor had just successfully deactivated the tractor beam that was holding their space freighter in the main hanger

aboard Melvin's command ship. It was a long way back to the main hanger, but the ramp getting onto the ship was heavily guarded by three Darkmunk soldiers and

three Darkette soldiers. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were 10 levels up, so they could see their ship. They stopped for a moment to analyze the situation.

"Oh no." said Simon. "What is it?" asked Alvin. "Look." said Simon, pointing to the ship. "We can't get on board the ship. We have to get those soldiers away from the

ramp so we can get aboard the ship and get out of here. We will need bait." said Simon. "Where are we going to find bait? There's nothing but us on this ship!" said a

frustrated Brittany. "THAT'S IT! I'VE GOT IT! Come on. Let's go." said Alvin. And the group started running after Alvin.

0o0o0o0

Melvin was walking around on the ship at the same time as the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. He was looking for Alvin. He was getting mad.

"Where are you, Alvin? I know you are here. You can't hide. I will find you." growled Melvin as he activated his energy sword.

0o0o0o0

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were continuing to make their way back to the space freighter. But when they were coming around a corner,

they ran into some Darkmunk soldiers making their rounds on the command ship.

"It's them! It's the Chipmunks and the Chipettes! Blast them!" said one of the soldiers. But Alvin quickly drew his blaster, and fired at the soldier, stunning him and

knocking him out. The other soldiers retreated, but Alvin made a risky move and took off after them. "Get back to the ship!" yelled Alvin as he ran after the fleeing

soldiers. "WAIT!" yelled Simon. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" yelled Theodore. "COME BACK!" yelled Eleanor. "Certainly is brave and has a lot of courage." said

Brittany. "Yeah, but what good is it going to do for us if he gets himself killed? Come on." said Simon. And everyone else took off running in the opposite direction.

0o0o0o0

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Alvin as he continued to chase the fleeing soldiers. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –WOAH! WOAH!" yelled Alvin as he ran

straight to a hanger with hundreds of Darkmunk soldiers inside. He was outnumbered and he knew he had to retreat. As he backed up, Alvin fired two shots at a

soldier, stunning the soldier and knocking him out. Alvin was still firing at the soldiers when he was running away until he came to a corner and went behind the

corner and hid. But when the soldiers came to the corner, they ran right past him!

They didn't see him! "Good. They didn't see me. I need to find the others and get out of here." whispered Alvin. "Yes! They missed me! Woooohooooooooo! I'm safe!

Yeah! Wooooohoooo!" yelled Alvin. But then, the soldiers heard him, turned around and they saw him! "Uh oh!" said Alvin as he took off again. Alvin and the soldiers

were firing at each other and running down the hallways for quite some time until Alvin saw Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor going through a door

leading to the Chipmunk's and Chipette's ship.

"Alvin! Don't go through that door we just came out of! It's a trap!" yelled Brittany. "IT'S A TRAP!" yelled Brittany again. And the soldiers pursuing them fired at Alvin,

lasers hitting the wall and not Alvin, because Alvin had backed against the wall. When the smoke had cleared, Alvin peeked out from behind the wall and noticed one

thing: Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and the soldiers chasing them had disappeared!

"I have to find them and then get out of here." said Alvin. But as he moved down the hall, he noticed that there was door open. With his blaster in hand, Alvin peeked

inside. This was the door Brittany told him not to go through! "Brittany, I know you told me not to go through here, but I'm afraid I have to disobey you." Alvin said

to himself. Alvin stepped inside and started making his way into the dark room. Then the door slammed shut and he was soon on an elevator and he soon found

himself in a room that made him feel uneasy. He stepped off the platform.

Then the door to the elevator closed and locked behind him! Alvin put his blaster back in the holster and looked at his new surroundings.

"I don't like the look of this. I don't like this at all. I can't even see a thing in here. It's too dark. Will someone please turn on the lights please?" said Alvin. Then,

some lights came on. "That's better. At least now I can see." said Alvin. What Alvin didn't know was that he had just been lured into a trap! By Melvin! He started to

move forward to try and find a way out when he heard his evil twin's voice loud and clear in the room.

"Alvin! We meet again!" growled Melvin. Alvin turned around as Melvin spoke and he saw him! Melvin was standing right there at the top of some stairs in front of

him!

"Melvin." growled Alvin.

**Alvin and Melvin finally meet! Next chapter will be about the first of three duels between Alvin and Melvin. What will happen? Who will stand and who will fall at the end? You'll have to read and find out!**

**Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	10. Chapter 10: Alvin vs Melvin

Chapter 10: Alvin vs. Melvin

**Here's chapter 10 of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chiplash!**

Alvin stared at Melvin angrily and slowly started to walk up the stairs to where Melvin was waiting for him. As soon as Alvin reached the top, he drew his energy

sword. A few seconds later, Melvin drew his sword.

"You will pay for what you did to Lord Zened's home planet. If you try to kill my family, I will hunt you down, and I will terminate you. And believe me, I will make it

hurt. You mess with me, I will go loco on you." growled Alvin, angrily. "We'll see. I don't fear you." said Melvin. "Oh, you should fear me. I'm going to protect my

family at all costs. And that means destroying YOU. Like I said, I will make it hurt." growled Alvin.

Alvin then activated his sword and the bright red blade flashed out of the handle. Melvin did the same thing, only his blade was black. "You shall fall. And so will your

family." said Melvin. "No. I saved my family when we were trapped on an island and we escaped a volcano and so I will save them again. From you!" said Alvin as he

swung his sword at Melvin. Melvin moved his sword to block Alvin's sword. Alvin charged at him again, but Melvin pushed him back. He got up and took one step

towards Melvin. As soon as he did that, Melvin took a step back. Alvin took another step towards Melvin, and then Melvin took another step back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Alvin as he charged at Melvin again. The swords clashed and the two chipmunks fought hard! Every time Melvin swung at Alvin, Alvin

blocked. And every time Alvin swung at Melvin, Melvin blocked. But as Melvin tried to take another swing at Alvin, he swung too hard and cut a pole in half! The two

chipmunks continued their fight.

0o0o0o0

Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were continuing to run from the Darkmunk and Darkette soldiers that were pursuing them after they met on the

way back to the freighter in the main hanger.

"Here's the door!" said Theodore. "Oh no! The security code has been changed! Now we can't get to the ship! Jeanette, see if you can unlock this door." said Simon.

"I'm on it." said Jeanette. Jeanette then tried to unlock the door, but she couldn't. "I can't unlock it! It's too sophisticated." said Jeanette. "What does sophisticated

mean?" asked Theodore. "It means it's so hard to find the right code. The enemy changed the code so they can keep us from getting to our ship and escaping."

explained Simon. Then, the alarm went off.

"What was that?" asked Theodore. "That would mean trouble. RUN!" said Brittany. The five chipmunks ran to try and find another way of getting to the ship. Then,

lasers were firing all around the five chipmunks. "Eleanor! See if you can crack the code on that control panel over there and get the door open!" said Simon. "I'm on

it! Theodore, I may need your help!" said Eleanor. "Let's go!" said Theodore.

0o0o0o0

Alvin was struggling in his duel with Melvin. Melvin pushed Alvin towards the edge of the stairs.

"You are not strong enough to defeat me. You are not that powerful." said Melvin. "You're going to find out that I'm full of surprises and that I'm stronger than you

think." said Alvin. "We'll see." said Melvin.

As Alvin tried to charge at Melvin, he slipped and fell down. Melvin swung at Alvin and he hit Alvin's blade so hard, he knocked Alvin's sword right out of his grip and

the blade shut off as the handle hit the ground at the bottom of the stairs. As Melvin tried to swing at Alvin, Alvin fell and rolled down the stairs. He looked up just in

time to see Melvin jumping down towards him and rolled away just as Melvin landed at the bottom of the stairs. Melvin was not happy.

"Your fate will be decided by me, Alvin. Lord Zened is not here to help you or your family. You are doomed." said Melvin. "No." replied Alvin. As Melvin moved towards

Alvin with his sword in his hand, Alvin backed into a pit and fell in. He had fallen into a trap that was set by Melvin himself!

"Hahahahahaha! That was way too easy!" hissed Melvin. He pulled a switch to activate the trap and when Alvin heard the trap activate, he reached into his pocket

and pulled out a grappling hook. "I have a grappling hook? Hmmm. This can get me out of here." said Alvin. The grappling hook shot into the air and pulled Alvin

right out of the pit just as the lasers activated in the pit.

"Perhaps you are not as sneaky as I thought." The lasers were on too long and the pit blew up! Melvin then spotted Alvin climbing up a pole to try and get away from

him.

"I'm impressed." said Melvin. He tried to swing at Alvin's legs, but luckily for Alvin, the sword cut a hose instead and lots of smoke poured out. "Very impressed." said

Melvin. Alvin retracted his grappling hook, jumped down from the pole, grabbed the hose that Melvin had cut, and blasted Melvin with the smoke coming from the

hose! "AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" yelled Melvin as the smoke pushed him away. While Melvin was being pushed away, Alvin reached his hand out and his sword flew right

back into his hand! His grappling hook was attached to a glove that had a built-in magnet in the palm of the glove. The sword activated as soon as the sword was in

his hand. He let go of the hose, spun around, and he and Melvin were facing each other once again.

"Somebody has taught you well. You have been controlling your fear." said Melvin. He and Alvin took a few swings at each other before Alvin used his sword to push

Melvin's sword away from him. "Now, you shall release your anger. It is your hatred that can destroy me." hissed Melvin. Then as Melvin took a swing at Alvin, Alvin

flipped over Melvin and Alvin landed on his two feet! He then turned around and the two chipmunk's swords clashed. But as Alvin tried to take a swing at Melvin, he

suddenly felt his hand get pushed back. He got spun around, fell off the edge of the platform he and Melvin were on, extended his right hand out as he hit the ground

below him. Big mistake.

"OW! OW! OW! OW!" Alvin cried weakly as he laid on his side, clutching his wrist. Alvin did not look too good after his long fall. He was battered, bruised and worse:

Alvin's wrist was broken.

**Oh no! Poor Alvin! At least he didn't break his neck. Melvin really did quite a number on him. Looks like Alvin won't be able to fight anymore. Will Alvin escape alive? Will Simon, Theodore, and the Chipettes escape alive? What will be the fate of the galaxy? To answer those questions, you'll have to read and find out! Read and review!**

**Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	11. Chapter 11: Escape, farewell

Chapter 11: Escape, farewell

**Here's chapter 11 of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chiplash! Enjoy!**

Alvin was flat on the ground holding his broken right wrist in his left hand. He was battered and bruised because he had fallen off of a platform during a duel with his

evil twin, Melvin. "Hahahaha! I told you were weak! You just weren't showing it. You tricked me, and I do not like beingtricked. Now, prepare to reunite with Lord

Zened!" hissed Melvin as he prepared to move in for the kill.

"This… is…. for… uuugh!" said Alvin, struggling to speak. "What's that? I can't hear your last words." growled Melvin. "This….is…. for Lord Zened!" yelled Alvin. He

leapt up and sucker-punched Melvin in the face, gut, and jaw. Melvin fell to the ground in pain and Alvin was on top of Melvin, holding him in a choke-hold. "I thought

you were weak! You keep tricking me, you fool!" yelled Melvin. "Go on. You might as well finish me now." said Melvin. "As if I needed convincing." growled Alvin. Alvin

raised his fist and delivered the final blow. "And I am a life-saver." growled Alvin.

Alvin did it. He accomplished his mission: Melvin was dead. Alvin saved his family. He grabbed his sword, shut it off, and slowly started making his way back to the

ship.

0o0o0o0

Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were continuing to try and open the door leading into the main hanger so they could escape. But there was one

problem: They couldn't get the door open.

"I can't open the door! It's locked! I can't crack the code!" yelled Eleanor. "Keep trying!" said Simon. Darkmunk and Darkette soldiers were firing at the five

chipmunks. Then, Simon noticed one thing: Alvin wasn't there with them.

"Where is Alvin?" asked Simon. "I'll go find him. You guys get that door open! I'll be right back!" said Brittany. And with that, Brittany ran off to find Alvin.

0o0o0o0

Alvin was slowly limping back down the hallway to the main hanger where the ship was waiting. He was slowly making his way back to the hanger when he suddenly

fell on his stomach and rolled over onto his back and when he touched the floor, he screamed in pain.

"OW! OW! OW!" cried Alvin. His lips started trembling and he started to whimper and sob. "I want to get out of here and go home. I hate it here." Alvin whimpered to

himself. "Please, Brittany. Help me." said Alvin. What he didn't know was that Brittany was on her way.

0o0o0o0

Brittany had run off from the rest of the group to find Alvin.

"Don't worry, Alvin. I'm coming. Hang in there." said Brittany. She continued to make her way down the hallway when she heard Alvin calling

her.

"Brittany! Help me! Please!" cried Alvin. Brittany followed the sound of his voice until she saw the battered, bruised, and beaten chipmunk.

"Alvin!" yelled Brittany as she saw two Darkmunk soldiers coming for him. As quick as a flash, Brittany drew her blaster and fired at the two soldiers, stunning them

and knocking them out cold. Brittany then ran to Alvin, scooped him up in her arms, hugged him, and then kissed him on the lips! "Oh, Alvin! Thank goodness you're

okay!" said Brittany as she held Alvin in her arms. Alvin started sobbing on her shoulder.

"Sssssshhh. It's okay, Alvin. I'm right here. I've got you. Now let's get you out of here. I'm going to carry you to the ship, alright?" said Brittany. "Okay." said Alvin.

And with that, Brittany carefully carried Alvin as quickly as she could towards the freighter that was waiting for them.

0o0o0o0

"I got it! I got the door open!" said Jeanette. "Let's go!" said Theodore. The door leading into the main hanger finally opened and everyone started to make their way

into the main hanger when Simon noticed something was wrong. "Wait!" said Simon. Everyone turned and looked at him. "Where are Alvin and Brittany?" asked

Simon. "I don't know, but we've got to move!" said Jeanette, pointing to some Darkmunk soldiers coming towards them with the lasers firing from the blasters.

Everyone started making their way back to the ship when all of a sudden, they saw Brittany carrying Alvin in her arms.

"Brittany! Where have you been, and what happened to Alvin?" asked Simon. "Fell… off…. platform…. Melvin…. dead." said Alvin, weakly. Then suddenly, Alvin fell

unconscious.

"Get him onboard! Now! Come on! Go! Go! Go!" said Simon. Everyone made their way to the ship while they were shooting at the Darkmunk and Darkette soldiers.

0o0o0o0

Brittany had carried Alvin, who fell unconscious, aboard the ship carefully. She didn't to cause any further injuries to him. She carried him to the medical bay and laid

him on the bed carefully. Then Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor ran aboard the freighter and Eleanor closed up the ramp and the door that led out of the ship.

Then Simon started up the freighter.

"I hope that tractor beam didn't come back on or else this is going to be a really short trip. Okay, hit it!" said Simon. Then Jeanette pulled up the landing gear,

backed up the ship, turned the ship around, and the space freighter carrying Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, flew away from Melvin's command

ship and headed out into the far reaches of space. Then it was time to say farewell to Lord Zened.

0o0o0o0

Lord Zened's body was placed in a space capsule. The capsule was placed in a torpedo launcher so it could be shot into space. Alvin still lied on the bed near the room

where the farewell ceremony was taking place on the ship. Brittany held his hand and sat next to him. Simon was standing by Lord Zened's capsule, Jeanette was

standing nearby, and Theodore was hugging and comforting Eleanor.

"The time has come to say farewell to Lord Zened. He was the one who gave us these weapons that we have now." said Simon. "He was the one who called us and

we answered him. He was the one who brought us here. He sent us this space freighter, and he sent us the coordinatesto his location. We tried to get to him in time,

but we were unable to get to him in time to talk to him. He will be missed." said Simon. The capsule containing Lord Zened was loaded into the torpedo launcher and

the door to the torpedo launcher was closed and sealed because it was going to be launched into space. Simon grabbed a remote control and then all six chipmunks

stood at attention, Simon pressed the button, and the capsule containing Lord Zened was launched into the far reaches of space. As the capsule floated away, Alvin,

Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all saluted Lord Zened until they saw him no more.

Then everyone went back to their stations to try and get back home to Earth.

**Farewell, Lord Zened. That was nice of the Chipmunks and Chipettes to say goodbye to him. And all six of them escaped alive! Yay! What will happen next? You'll have to read and find out! Read and review!**

**Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	12. Chapter 12: Malfunction

Chapter 12: Malfunction

**Here's chapter 12 of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chiplash! Enjoy!**

Alvin was lying on a bed in the medical bay on the space freighter that was taking them back home to Earth so they could come up with a plan to destroy the

Darkmunks and the Darkettes once and for all. Brittany was sitting close by Alvin's bed a few feet away. Alvin was in pain from his injuries.

"Brittany… Ow!" said Alvin, weakly. Brittany quickly came over to his bedside. "It's okay, Alvin. I'm right here." said Brittany as she held Alvin's hand. "Now tell me,

where do you hurt?" asked Brittany. "My gut." said Alvin. "Well then, let's have a look. You're going to be fine." said Brittany. She started poking his stomach. "That

hurt?" asked Brittany as she poked Alvin's stomach harder. "Oh! Ow!" said Alvin. "I'll take that as a yes. Don't worry. If you just rest, you'll be just fine." said

Brittany. "Okay. I'll rest. Go help Simon and Jeanette with piloting the ship. I'll be fine." said Alvin. "And YOU are in command now, Brittany." added Alvin. "Okay.

Thank you." replied Brittany. She gave him a kiss and then Alvin fell asleep peacefully. Then, as the ship was about to go into hyperspace, the hyper-drive did not

comply.

"Oh no! No! No! NO!" said Simon. "What is it?" asked Brittany. "It's the hyper-drive! It's been shut down!" said Simon. "The soldiers must have disabled it shortly

after we arrived on the command ship. Okay, we'll need to land somewhere so we can repair the hyper-drive and get it back online." said Brittany. Then Brittany saw

an asteroid field and got an idea. "Simon, take us into that asteroid field. We'll hide in there. They won't be able to find us there." said Brittany. "You got it." replied

Simon. And Simon took the ship into the oncoming asteroid field so they could hide from the Darkmunks and the Darkettes.

0o0o0o0

The Darkmunk and Darkette warships were flying around in an asteroid field searching for the freighter carrying the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. They were tracking

them and they followed them into the asteroid field! As soon as they did that, all the ships were being hit by the asteroids. Whitney was walking around on the

Darkette command ship angrily. She was mad that Brittany rescued Alvin, and Whitney wanted to hunt down Alvin, but Brittany would not let anyone hurt Alvin.

"I will find you Alvin. You and Brittany will never see each other ever again." Whitney growled to herself. She was about to continue walking, when suddenly, a

hologram of Joelle appeared in front of her.

"What is it, Joelle?" asked Whitney. _"Whitney, this asteroid field is jamming our scanners. We have lost the freighter on our scanners. We can't seem to get a fix on _

_them now. And considering the amount of damage we've sustained in this asteroid field, they must have been destroyed." _said Joelle. "No, Joelle. They're alive. I

want every ship available to search some sections of space, including the asteroid field, until they are found." replied Whitney. And with that, the holographic image

of Joelle disappeared. As Whitney went back to what she was doing, Eloise came up behind her. "Whitney!" called Eloise. "Yes, Eloise. What is it?" asked Whitney.

"Seymour commands you to make contact with him." said Eloise. "Move the ship out of the asteroid field so that we can send a clear transmission." said Whitney as

she started to walk away. "Yes, Whitney." said Eloise. And the two Darkettes left to do their duties. The ship was then moved out of the asteroid field, as ordered.

Whitney went in a room alone and then a holographic image of Seymour appeared before her.

"What is it, Seymour?" asked Whitney. _"I have some tragic news to tell you. It's about Melvin. He has been killed."_ said Seymour. "I did not know this happened."

replied Whitney. _"We have a new enemy target. The young chipmunk who disabled the tractor beam. His name is Alvin. I have no doubt this boy and Brittany are _

_together." _said Seymour. "I know. I want to destroy one of them, but I don't know which one." said Simon. _"The only way you can get Alvin is if Brittany is out of the _

_picture. So you must get rid of Brittany."_ said Seymour. "You are right. But I will have to lure her into a trap. If I do that, I can lure Alvin into my trap as well. And I

might use Brittany to create more troops. I would need a sample of her DNA." said Whitney. _"Good luck."_ said Seymour. And with that, the holographic image of

Seymour disappeared. Whitney then got back up onto her feet, walked out of the room, and headed towards her quarters.

0o0o0o0

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were making their way through the asteroid field when they spotted a big asteroid right in front of them. Brittany then got an idea.

"Simon, take this ship into that asteroid." said Brittany. "What? Are you crazy?" said Simon. "You dare question my orders, Simon? Take us into that asteroid now!

And that's an order!" said Brittany, sternly. "Wait a minute! Who put you in command?" asked Simon. "Alvin." replied Brittany. "Fine." said Simon. He then piloted the

ship towards the asteroid. "There's a hole right there in the asteroid! Let's go in there so we can land and then we can repair the hyper-drive and get it back online."

said Brittany. "Yes, Brittany." said Simon. With that, Simon piloted the ship into the hole Brittany found in the asteroid and landed deep inside the hole. "Okay, I'm

going to shut down everything but the emergency power systems and the medical systems. I don't want Alvin dying on us." said Simon. The emergency power

systems remained online, along with the medical systems. They were all safe for now. They would have to hurry if they wanted to get out of the asteroid field and

back to Earth so they could destroy the Darkmunks and the Darkettes once and for all.

**Oh no! The hyperdrive on the Chipmunks and Chipettes' ship has been disabled and shut down! Next chapter will be an epic chapter for Alvin and Brittany! What will happen? You'll have to read and find out! Read and review!**

**Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	13. Chapter 13: Munknapped, decision

Chapter 13: Munk-napped, decision

**Here's chapter 13 of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chiplash! Enjoy!**

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes had been working on fixing the hyper-drive. The Darkmunks and Darkettes had disabled the hyper-drive on the space freighter containing the Chipmunks and Chipettes while the six chipmunks were disabling the tractor beam.

"We've been working for a long time! When are we going to be done? I want to rest." complained Alvin, whose injuries had finally healed. He had been working for a long time, was tired, and wanted to rest.

"Alvin, do you want to get home?" asked Simon. "YES!" yelled Alvin. "Then keep working." said Simon, sternly. "Fine, Mr. Bossy." said Alvin. Then, Simon had enough. He turned around swiftly, grabbed the collar of Alvin's sweater, pushed him up against the wall, and got in Alvin's face.

"You don't ever talk to me like that. I'm stronger than you and I will hurt you very badly again if you try to fight me. You understand me?" asked Simon. Alvin quickly nodded. "Good. Now get back to work." said Simon, sternly. He gently placed Alvin back down on the ground and then both of them got back to work. Brittany was watching nearby. "Why can't those two ever stop fighting?" Brittany said to herself.

0o0o0o0

The Darkmunks and the Darkettes were searching the asteroid field for the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, but still couldn't find them.

"Why can't we find them? I want to find Brittany!" said an impatient Whitney. "We're doing the best we can! Our sensors are being jammed because of the asteroids!" said one of the Darkette soldiers. "Well, keep searching! I want to find those six chipmunks and take Brittany once and for all!" said Whitney. "Yes Whitney." said the soldier. "I will find you Brittany. You will never see Alvin ever again." Whitney said to herself. The Darkmunks and the Darkettes continued their search.

0o0o0o0

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were working frantically to get the hyper-drive on their space freighter fixed so they could get home. Alvin was getting frustrated. "UUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGH! Why can't we find the problem?! We've worked on every possible place on the hyper-drive and still haven't found the problem!" yelled Alvin. "Alvin, will you please just calm down? We're doing everything we can." said Simon. Then, all of a sudden, they heard something outside the ship. Theodore gasped.

"What was that?" asked Theodore. "I don't know, Theo, but I'm going out there." said Alvin. "Are you crazy?" asked Brittany as Alvin put on a spacesuit and helmet. "We just got this ship put back together. I'm not going to let something tear it apart!" said Alvin. "Well, then guess what? We're coming with you!" Brittany yelled. The others then put on some spacesuits and helmets and followed Alvin outside. All six chipmunks activated their energy swords and stepped onto the rocky ground.

"I am not seeing anything. I don't think anything hit us." said Simon. "Oh no." said Alvin. "What is it?" asked Brittany. Alvin pointed at the entrance of the asteroid they were in. "The Darkmunks and Darkettes are coming! We need to get out of here! Everyone get back on the ship!" yelled Brittany.

0o0o0o0

"_Whitney! I've found them! They're in that asteroid up ahead!"_ said Seymour. "Beam Brittany aboard my ship." said Whitney. _"Yes Whitney!" _said Seymour.

0o0o0o0

"Come on! Let's get out of here! Everyone on board now!" said Brittany as everyone ran aboard the ship. But Brittany never made it aboard. As she started to run to the ship, she was frozen and then she all of a sudden just disappeared! Brittany had been abducted by Whitney!

0o0o0o0

The Chipmunks, Jeanette, and Eleanor were on the space freighter when all of a sudden, Whitney called them!  
"Alvin, we're being hailed!" said Jeanette. "On screen." said Alvin. Jeanette activated the view screen and Whitney appeared on the screen.

"If it isn't my worst nightmare." said Alvin. _"Well, well. If it isn't Brittany's lover." _said Whitney. "How nice of you." said Alvin in a fake love-sounding tone. "Where is Brittany?" he added. "Ha! Why should I tell you when I can show you?" said Whitney as she revealed a tied-up Brittany struggling to get free.

"BRITTANY!" yelled Alvin. "Let her go!" Alvin yelled again to Whitney. "What makes you think you are going to get her back? You will never see her again! Try to attempt a rescue or attempt to board this ship, and she'll be gone. Forever!" said Whitney. Suddenly, Brittany broke free. Brittany found herself on the Darkette ship and face to face with Whitney!

"Well, well. If it isn't the dark side of me." said Brittany as she pulled out her energy sword. Brittany activated her sword and the pink blade came out of the handle. "If it isn't Alvin's lover." said Whitney as she activated her energy sword and the black blade came out of the handle.

"How nice of you." said Brittany in a fake loving-tone just like Alvin did. "Tell you what. I'll kill you and I will make it hurt." Brittany said under her breath in an evil tone. Whitney charged at Brittany and swung her sword, but Brittany blocked. Brittany did the same thing, but Whitney blocked Brittany's swing. The two were dueling on the bridge on Whitney's command ship for the Darkettes. But then Brittany kicked Whitney in the stomach and knocked her to the floor! "I'm not impressed." said Brittany. Suddenly, Whitney grabbed Brittany's ankle and hit a button that shocked Brittany and made her fall to the ground, unconscious. Alvin was watching the whole thing on the space freighter. Then, he made a reckless decision.

"I'm going after her. I'm going to bring her back even if it means getting hurt again." Alvin said bravely. "WHAT?!" said everyone else on the space freighter. "I can't let Brittany die! I CAN'T LEAVE HER!" yelled Alvin as he put his space suit and space helmet back on. "You are not going over there, Alvin." said Simon. "Oh yes I am." argued Alvin. "No, Alvin. You can't do this!" said Simon. "Simon, listen. Brittany is my girl. NOT YOURS!" yelled Alvin. Then, Simon did what he hated to do most: he gave in. "Alright Alvin. You will go rescue Brittany. But if we sense trouble coming, we are going to beam you back to the ship whether you have Brittany or not. Understood?" said Simon, sternly. "Understood. Put me just outside the door to leading the bridge on Whitney's ship." said Alvin. "Ok, got it." said Simon. "But, if I have Brittany when the ship is about to blow, you are to beam Brittany aboard without me." Alvin said bravely. "WHAT?! No way!" said Theodore. "Alvin, we need you and Brittany. You are OUR leader!" said Jeanette. "Yeah. If you and Brittany aren't here with us, we will not be as popular." said Eleanor. "We need you, Alvin." said Theodore. "Energize!" said Alvin, clearly not listening to what Theodore said. And as Simon beamed Alvin aboard Whitney's ship, Jeanette said one message to Alvin. "Alvin, please find Brittany. She needs you. We all do. Please hurry." Jeanette whispered to Alvin as he disappeared out of everyone's sight.

**Alvin just said something I thought he would never say: "If the ship is about to blow, beam Brittany aboard without me." How shocking! And Brittany was munknapped! Will she survive? You'll have to read and find out! Read and review!**

**Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	14. Chapter 14: New comrades

Chapter 14: New comrades

**Here is chapter 14 of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chiplash! Enjoy!**

Alvin arrived on Whitney's command ship after Simon beamed him off the space freighter when Alvin found out Brittany had been taken hostage by Whitney. He thought he arrived undetected. He had to be careful with setting off any alarms or being detected by the Darkettes. He started making his way through Whitney's command ship. What he didn't know was that there were cameras hidden throughout the ship that he couldn't see.

"This is one big ship-crusher." Alvin said quietly. "I'll find you, Brittany. Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm going to get you out of here and then we'll go home." he continued. Brittany was in a prison cell on Whitney's ship. What he didn't know was that Brittany was listening to everything he said. So was Whitney.

"So you think you're going to find Brittany, huh? Well, we will just see about that." Whitney said. And Whitney stayed on the bridge and waited for Alvin. "Everyone out of here! Go to the mess area! Get some food! I want this to involve just me and Alvin." Whitney continued. And everyone except Whitney left the bridge, leaving Whitney alone.

Alvin heard them coming and he hid against the wall so they wouldn't see him. Luckily, they walked right past him and did not see him! "That was close." Alvin whispered to himself. He came out of hiding and started making his way to Brittany's prison cell.

0o0o0o0

Simon, Theodore, and the Chipettes were sitting in the space freighter waiting for Alvin to call and beam him and Brittany back to the freighter. Simon decided to call Alvin. He pressed a button that called Alvin on his wrist comlink. Alvin saw that his wrist comlink was beeping and he answered.

"This is Alvin. Come in." Alvin said. _"Alvin, did you arrive safely on Whitney's command ship?" _asked Simon. "Yes I did." replied Alvin. _"Your space suit has a hidden homing beacon so we can track you from here on our ship. Speaking of which, our ship still has the homing beacon onboard. We still can't find it." _said Simon. "If you find it, you must get it out of the ship. When you do that, the Darkmunks and the Darkettes will follow the signal, not knowing we escaped. Then we will be able to get home safely." said Alvin. _"But what if the Darkmunks and the Darkettes realize they had been tricked? They could try to kill us if they found out we tricked them!" _asked Simon. "Simon, come on! We'll be long gone by the time they get to the homing beacon! Listen, I have to go. I've got to get moving. Brittany's waiting for me." said Alvin. _"Okay, Alvin. But please hurry!" _said Simon. "Don't worry, Simon. I'm going as fast as I can. Alvin, out." said Alvin. And with that Alvin turned off his wrist comlink and carried on with finding Brittany.

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Brittany was sitting in a dark, cold prison cell alone, crying and still wearing her pink one-piece spacesuit. She was feeling miserable. She wanted to be back in Alvin's arms where she belonged. She had one thing on her mind right now: Alvin. She was thinking about him the whole time.

"Alvin, I miss you so much. I want to be back in your protective arms, where I belong. I love you, Alvin Seville." Brittany said to herself. She felt a little sleepy so she decided to try and get some sleep.

0o0o0o0

Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor had the same idea. They decided to try and get some sleep as well.

"Simon, will you sleep with me? Please?" asked Jeanette. "Of course, Jeanette. I love you." said Simon. "I love you too, Simon." said Jeanette. And then Jeanette leaned towards Simon and gave him a soft, sweet kiss on the lips! And then the two chipmunks got cozy and snuggled close to each other and fell asleep.

"Theodore, will you sleep with me? Please?" asked Eleanor. "Of course, Eleanor. I love you." said Theodore. "I love you too, Theodore." said Eleanor. And then Eleanor leaned towards Theodore and gave him a soft, sweet kiss on the lips! And then the two chipmunks got cozy and snuggled close to each other and fell asleep just like Simon and Jeanette. They were just about to settle in and sleep when all of a sudden, they heard a loud noise!

CRASH!

Everybody suddenly woke up! "What was that?" asked Theodore. "I don't know. And no, that wasn't a laser blast. Something hit us!" said Simon. "Whatever it was, it must be in pieces now." said Eleanor. "Everyone, get your spacesuits and helmets on. We're going to find out what happened and see if anyone needs help." said Simon. And everyone put on their spacesuits and helmets on and went outside the ship to investigate the crash site. Simon's armored spacesuit was blue, Theodore and Eleanor's armored spacesuits were green, and Jeanette's armored spacesuit was purple. The armored spacesuits had a full-face helmet with a see-through mask, a jet pack on the back of the armor, and powerful blasters on the back of the armor that covers the hands.

0o0o0o0

Alvin was still walking inside Whitney's command ship while searching for Brittany. He decided to go into the ventilation shaft and try and get to Brittany that way. Only one problem: He was so small, he can't jump that high.

"How in this universe am I going to get up there?" Alvin said to himself. "Oh wait a minute. I know!" Alvin said as he pulled out his glove with a built-in grappling hook. He then raised it above his head and aimed it at the ceiling. He used the magnet in his other glove to lift his energy sword towards the ceiling and he opened the ventilation shaft door so he could get in. When he finished opening the door he hooked his energy sword back onto his belt and fired the grappling hook and pulled himself up into the ventilation shaft. He then retracted the hook and then he closed the door to the shaft. He then started walking again towards Brittany's cell. "Hang in there, sweetheart. I'm coming." said Alvin.

0o0o0o0

Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor were investigating the crash site in the asteroid. It was horrible.

"The ship is in shambles. Whoever was in this ship, I hope they got out just before impact." said Theodore. "Yeah. Let's see if we can clear some of the debris so we can try to find the pilot and anyone else that was in here." said Jeanette. And that's exactly what they did. The search went on for 15 minutes and they found no one. "I don't see anyone. The pilot and everyone else may have died in the crash." said Simon. But then, they heard a heavy breathing sound. "Sshhhhhhhhh! Do you hear that?" said Theodore. "Hear what?" asked Simon. "That breathing. It's coming from this way." said Theodore, pointing in the direction of the sound of the breathing. "Let's go." continued Theodore. When they arrived, the breathing was heard from inside a wall in the asteroid.

"We need to get inside and see if we can help whoever is in here." said Theodore. With that, Theodore activated his energy sword and cut a hole in the wall to get to

whoever was inside, and then retracted the blade, shutting off the sword. It was a good thing the helmets had flashlights attached, because it was dark inside the

wall. For extra light, Simon, Theodore,Jeanette, and Eleanor all activated their energy swords and used them as flashlights to find their way around. "Look out!"

screamed Theodore. And as he said that, another male chipmunk wearing black armor with gray full-face helmet that has a red see-through mask, red jet pack on his

back, and powerful blasters on the back of the armor that covers his hands, jumped at the four other chipmunks, energy sword in hand. He swung his sword at

Simon, but Simon blocked his swing and Simon got pushed back. Simon then took a swing at the attacker, but the attacker blocked the swing as well. The duel

continued until the mysterious chipmunkknocked Simon off his feet and pointed his blue blade at Simon's helmet.

"Woah! Woah! Stop! What do you want?" said Simon, putting his hands up. "Who are you? Are you Seymour? Are you with the Darkmunks?" asked the mysterious chipmunk. "No. I'm Simon! I am not with the Darkmunks! We are not here to hurt you!" said Simon. The chipmunk then realized who he was. "Oh my goodness! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you guys. I thought you guys were the Darkmunks and the Darkettes." said the chipmunk as he shut off his energy sword and pulled Simon to his feet. "Who are you, anyway?" asked Simon. "I am Tom Zened." said Tom. "I am fighting in the war against the Darkmunks and the Darkettes." continued Tom. "Who are you guys again?" he asked. "I'm Simon. This is Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor." said Simon as he introduced everyone. "Nice to meet you all. I have someone else I want you all to meet. Nicole, get over here. I've got some new friends I want you to meet." Tom said on his wrist comlink. _"On my way." _said a female voice. Then, a few seconds later, a female chipmunk in pink armor with a pink full-face helmet that has a clear see-through mask, pink jet pack on her back, and powerful blasters on the back of the armor that covers her hands stepped out and walked towards the five chipmunks. "Yes Tom?" said the pink armor-clad chipmunk. "Nicole, I'd like you to meet my new friends. This is Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor." said Tom as he introduced everyone. "Hi everyone. Nice to meet you all. I'm Nicole Madar. Last name rhymes with radar." said Nicole. "Nice to meet you too. So are you two partners?" asked Simon. "Not just partners. Nicole is my girlfriend." said Tom. "That's right." said Nicole. "Where are Alvin and Brittany?" asked Tom. "Brittany was abducted by Whitney and now Alvin's trying to rescue Brittany." said Simon. "Oh. I see. How did you guys end up here?" asked Tom. "We were coming home from school back on Earth a few days ago. We were about to go upstairs to do our homework when Alvin picked up a hologram disc and answered it. Then we talked to Lord Zened." started Simon. "You know Lord Zened?" asked Tom. "Yes. Why? How do you know him?" asked Simon. "He's my father." said Tom. "Your father?" asked Simon. "Yes. Continue." said Tom. "So then we responded to his call and got the coordinates to Aton. Then we left the next morning to try and get there. Then we came under fire as we left and then went to hyperspace. Sadly, Aton was destroyed and your father died of a sudden heart attack." said Simon. "Oh dear. Aton is gone." said Tom. "So then we got pulled aboard Melvin's ship and then we disabled the tractor beam. We tried to escape, hid in here, Brittany was abducted, Alvin went to rescue her, and now we're here." said Simon. "How did you two end up here?" continued Simon. "We were trying to outrun Seymour when one of our engines was hit, causing us to crash. Now we're stuck here." said Tom. "Yeah. Our ship is destroyed, we have no home planet, and we are hungry." said Nicole as her stomach growled. "What do you guys want with us?" asked Jeanette. "We want to help you." said Tom. "That's right." said Nicole. "If you're going to fight, then we're going in with you. We want peace. Not war. Please. Let us help you. We'll help you find Alvin and Brittany and then we will destroy the Darkmunks and the Darkettes for good! Please?" said Nicole. Simon thought for a second and then made his decision. "Okay. Let's do it." said Simon. "Great! Can we come aboard your ship, since ours is destroyed?" asked Tom. "Of course. Welcome aboard!" said Simon. "Let's get moving." said Nicole. And then Simon started up the freighter and blasted away from the asteroid.

0o0o0o0

Alvin was having no luck finding Brittany's cell. He groaned quietly. "Oh come on Brittany. Where are you?" groaned Alvin. He was getting nowhere. He had no idea where the detention level was. But what he didn't know was that Brittany had just broken out of her prison cell.

0o0o0o0

Brittany was still in the prison cell, wearing her pink, armored spacesuit that has a clear see-through mask, pink jet pack on her back, and powerful blasters on the back of the armor that covers her hands. She had the same armor as Nicole. Brittany then realized she had her grenade that she found earlier when the six chipmunks first arrived on Melvin's command ship. She pulled the pin out of the grenade and then hid behind the seat. BOOM! The grenade exploded and blew out the door. Brittany then grabbed her energy sword and ran out of the cell. Brittany was free! Now all she had to do was one thing: find Alvin. Brittany took off running.

**Yay! Brittany escaped and got away! Tom Zened and Nicole Madar are my OCs that I just decided to use in this story. Check out their info on my profile. Will Brittany find Alvin? Will Tom and Nicole lead the Chipmunks and the Chipettes to victory? I don't know, so you'll have to read and find out! Read and review!**

**Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	15. Chapter 15: Reunited at last!

Chapter 15: Reunited at last!

**Here is chapter 15 of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chiplash!**

Brittany was making her way around the Whitney's command ship, searching for Alvin. Alvin was in the ventilation shaft and Brittany was in the hallways below him.

She never looked up at the ceiling, which meant she had no idea where Alvin was.

"Oh come on, Alvin! Where are you?" Brittany asked herself. "You have to be here somewhere. But where? Where?" continued Brittany. She grabbed her energy

sword and left it turned off, but she carried it in her hand in case someone attacked from behind or if she needed to use it to find her way around in the dark. Alvin

was still in the ventilation shaft, trying to avoid being detected.

"It is getting hot up here. Why can't someone just turn on the air and cool me off?" Alvin asked himself. Then as if on cue, some cool air came through and it started

cooling him off. "About time." said Alvin. He then continued on with his search for Brittany. But then, he looked down and what he saw stunned him. Five big, four-

legged transports with weapons on the sides and under the nose of the head/cockpit, five tanks with heavy artillery and advanced weaponry all over the heavy armor,

and a super-laser weapon with enough power to destroy an entire planet, were all below him in the cargo bay. He carefully jumped down into the cargo bay, right in

front of the gigantic transports and massive weapon.

"Walkers, tanks, and a weapon of massive destruction. They're going to crush/destroy the base AND the world with these!" said Alvin. "I've got to get some images of

these things and contact Simon!" he added.

0o0o0o0

Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, and their new colleagues, Tom Zened and Nicole Madar, were all on the space freighter looking for Alvin and Brittany. They knew

they couldn't go back home until they got them back, and that was going to be difficult to do.

"You two weren't hurt in the crash, were you?" asked Theodore. "No. We weren't hurt." said Tom. "Ok." said Theodore. "We need to find out what ship Alvin and

Brittany are on." said Tom. "If we don't find them quickly, your planet could be in grave danger and suffer the same fate as ours did." added Nicole. "We are doing

the best we can. We can't go to hyperspace because the hyper-drive is somehow malfunctioning." said Simon.

Then, all of a sudden, one of the ship's scanners started beeping rapidly!

"I don't think we have to worry about that right now. Whitney's command ship is directly ahead!" said Nicole. "Shields up!" said Simon. The shields went up and

around the space freighter and then the ship's weapons activated. "Tom, you must go help Alvin find Brittany. Hurry back!" said Simon. "Ok. Energize!" said Tom.

And with that, Tom beamed over to Whitney's ship. Alvin had help coming.

0o0o0o0

Alvin was still in the cargo bay, surveying the scene around him. He grabbed a camera, got some shots of the transports and downloaded them. He reached into his

supply pouch and pulled out a bomb with enough power to disable AND destroy a super-laser weapon, and placed it inside the large weapon and set it in place. He

then went back up into the ventilation shaft and then he had to send a message to the space freighter. He pressed a button on his wrist comlink and it activated.

"Simon, this is Alvin. You got me?" said Alvin. _"Yeah, I got you, Alvin. What's up?" _replied Simon. "I've just found out what the Darkmunks and the Darkettes are

going to use to destroy our base and the world with five heavily armored walkers, five heavily armored tanks, and a super-laser weapon! I think they are going to try

the laser first, but don't worry. I've got it covered." said Alvin. _"What did you do?" _asked Simon. "I took one of my bombs, placed it inside the super-laser's engine,

and set it in place." said Alvin. _"I see. So what exactly is the plan?" _asked Simon, curiously. "I've got that figured out. So, when they are about to fire the laser, I will

press a hidden button that I installed on my wrist brace after I injured my wrist, and the weapon will be destroyed. They will then be forced to send down the walkers

and the tanks. Then, half of us will stay on the ground and try to take out the walkers and tanks while the others go to try and destroy the Darkmunk and Darkette

ships, along with the Darkmunks and the Darkettes themselves. I will explain everything else when Brittany and I return." said Alvin. _"Tom Zened's just arrived on _

_Whitney's ship. I told him to help you find Brittany, because once you three are back together, we have to get back home and inform everyone back at the base. Yes, _

_we are risking our lives by bringing the Darkmunks and the Darkettes with us, but I'm afraid it's the only plan we've got." _said Simon. "I'll go as fast as I can so we

can get home. Alvin, out." said Alvin. He then turned off his wrist-comlink and continued his search for Brittany.

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Tom arrived on Whitney's ship to help Alvin find Brittany. He had to be careful to avoid being detected as well. His mission: find Brittany and bring her

back to Alvin.

"Okay, Brittany. Where are you?" Tom said to himself. He started making his way around the ship. Alvin, however, was making his around the ship in the ventilation

shaft. He found his way to the bridge. He heard Whitney talking to Seymour, along with four robotic guards.

0o0o0o0

"It will not be long before the Chipmunks and the Chipettes track us here! If the super-laser weapon is destroyed, I'm sending down the walkers and the tanks to

destroy the hidden base once we find it!" said Whitney. _"But what if the Chipmunks and the Chipettes send fighters into space to destroy our ships? They could have _

_powerful weapons!" _said Seymour. "You dare question me, Seymour?!" said Whitney, angrily. _"But I'm trying to make a point!" _yelled Seymour. "Go get in your

shuttle and patrol the area. Your ship is waiting." said Whitney as she turned off the screen.

Alvin was listening the whole time in the shaft and Whitney, Seymour, and the guards didn't notice he was up there. He decided to do the unthinkable: he was going

to fight Whitney alone without any help. Luckily, Whitney was not looking behind her because that's where he was going to land. He opened the door to the ceiling

and quietly jumped down. He landed right behind Whitney, who was still talking to her robotic guards.

"Hello there." said Alvin. As soon as he said that, Whitney and her guards turned around and they saw him standing right there in front of them!

"Alvin! HAHAHAHAHA! You are a bold one! Hahahahaha! Guards, kill him!" said Whitney. As the robotic guards advanced towards the red-clad chipmunk, Alvin pulled

out his energy sword and activated the red blade. He then got another idea. He saw a giant block of metal above the guards, and then he looked back at the guards.

Using the magnet in his glove, he pulled down the metal block and crushed three of the four guards completely! One half of the other guard was crushed, but still

operational, but not for long. As the guard tried to retrieve his weapon, Alvin took his energy sword, and cut down the robotic guard, killing it for good. He then

noticed that Whitney had run off while he destroyed the guards. He then went back to the ventilation shaft and looked for his enemy.

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Tom Zened was also looking for Brittany so he could reunite the two lovers. He had his energy sword in his hand, even though it was turned off, in case

he needed quick access to it. He wasn't having much luck in locating Brittany either.

"Geez, Brittany! Where are you? I've been looking everywhere and still haven't found you!" said Tom as he turned around to look behind him. But he didn't watch

where he was going. As he turned back around, he ended up walking into someone! BUMP! He fell after that and looked up. The one he bumped into was Brittany!

"Brittany? Is that you?" asked Tom. "The one and only." said Brittany. "Oh my gosh! Brittany! You're alive!" said Tom as he and Brittany hugged each other happily.

"How did you get out?" continued Tom. "I took a hidden grenade, pulled the pin, placed it by the door, and blew the door out." said Brittany. "Woah. Now I'm

impressed." said Tom. "I'm going to get you back to Alvin." added Tom. "How are we going to find him?" asked Brittany. "Don't worry. He has a homing beacon

hidden in his armored spacesuit. We can follow his signal." said Tom. "Well then, let's go! I've got to get back into Alvin's protective, comforting, and loving arms,

which is exactly where I belong." said Brittany. With that, Brittany and Tom ran off to find Alvin.

0o0o0o0

Alvin followed the shaft to a room where there was not much light, but there was enough light to be able to see in the room. He was searching for Whitney, and he

knew how to get her to come out.

"Whitney, I know you're here! You can't hide. I feel your frustration in trying to kill me. Let me guess: you're trying to find my family." taunted Alvin. Whitney leapt

down from a pillar and aimed for Alvin, but Alvin blocked her energy sword's blade and forcefully swung her in front of him and the two blades locked. Whitney

somehow managed to break free and leapt away from Alvin. She threw a small piece of metal at him, but Alvin used the hidden magnet in his glove to stop it from

hitting him and used his sword to cut right through it, then threw the metal down to the ground. As he did that, Whitney leapt at him again and they locked blades

again.

"UUUUUUGH!" yelled Whitney as she leapt at Alvin. "You'll have to do better than that, foolish one." said Alvin. The two chipmunks clashed swords until Alvin's sword

was knocked out of his hand and shut off. "Woah. Now I'm impressed." said Alvin. Whitney then swung her sword at Alvin, but every time she did it, Alvin dodged it.

But then she aimed her sword at his chest, ready to kill. "Now you die!" said Whitney in a murderous voice. Whitney moved her energy sword forward, but Alvin

dodged it again. He was too quick for her. He then set his magnet to "negative", and used the magnet to push her away from him. Then he set it back to positive and

his energy sword flew back to his hand, and re-activated it. "Shall we continue?" asked Alvin. "My pleasure." replied Whitney. The two chipmunks continued with their

duel for 2 minutes until Alvin flew up to another level in the room to try and escape. Whitney followed him.

"I know of your plan to destroy my family's home. It will not succeed." said Alvin. "It will, when you and your family are destroyed." said Whitney in a murderous

voice. The two continued their duel for another minute until Whitney kicked Alvin in the stomach and then all of a sudden just disappeared again! "UUUGH!" groaned

Alvin as he went down to the ground, holding his stomach. After a minute, he got back up onto his feet and continued his pursuit for Whitney.

0o0o0o0

**2 hours** **later **

Alvin was not doing too well. He was trying to find Whitney when all of a sudden, he heard an escape pod leaving the ship. It was Whitney!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO! She got Brittany!" yelled Alvin as he watched Whitney get away. He had no idea that Brittany was actually

looking for him! Ten seconds later, he sadly jumped down from the ventilation shaft and slowly walked towards the main hanger with his head sadly looking down at

the ground, thinking Brittany was gone forever. He turned off his energy sword, retracted the red blade, hooked the deactivated sword back onto his belt and

continued walking with his head hung down, crying. He was halfway to the hanger when all of a sudden, he heard a faint voice. He knew that voice, but he didn't

know if it was Brittany's spirit talking to him or if it Brittany trying to actually call him.

"Alvin!" yelled Brittany.

"Brittany?" said Alvin as he stopped and slightly looked behind him.

"ALLLlVIIIIINNNN!" yelled Brittany again.

"Brittany?" said Alvin, a little bit louder with hope in his voice.

"Alvin!" Brittany yelled once more. "Brittany's alive!" yelled Tom.

"Tom?" said Alvin. And then it hit him. Brittany was alive!

"Brittany!" yelled Alvin as he and Brittany started running towards each other.

"Alvin!" called Brittany, with tears forming.

"Brittany! I'm coming, Brittany!" yelled Alvin as he continued to advance towards Brittany.

"Alvin!" yelled Brittany one last time.

"Brittany!" repeated Alvin as he and Brittany hugged for the first time in two days. "Oh thank goodness." said Alvin as Brittany started happily crying a little.

"It's okay, Brittany. Ssssshhhhh. It's alright. I've got you. You're safe now. It's going to be okay." said Alvin in a soothing voice as comforted his loving girlfriend.

"Alvin Seville, you remove that helmet now." said Brittany in a commanding voice. Alvin chuckled as he complied and when he did, Brittany pressed a button on his

helmet, and the armor on his spacesuit also disappeared, leaving his spacesuit on. Brittany got closer to Alvin, their spacesuit-clad bodies touching, and whispered

the famous words Alvin loved to hear.

"I love you, Alvin." said Brittany.

"I love you too, Brittany." replied Alvin.

And then Brittany and Alvin wrapped their arms around each other neck and shared a short, but sweet, soft, passionate kiss on the lips! Brittany was back where she

belongs: in Alvin's protective, comforting, and loving arms.

Then, they broke the kiss and went back to Tom, hand-in-hand. Tom contacted the space freighter to tell them the good news as Alvin and Brittany held each other

comfortably.

"Simon, this is Tom. Come in." said Tom. _"This is Simon. Go ahead." _said Simon. "Simon, are Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Nicole in the same room on the

freighter as you?" asked Tom. _"Yes, they are. Why?" _asked Simon. "I have good news for all of you." said Tom. _"Hey guys! Come here! Tom has something to tell us!" _

said Simon. Everyone on the freighter came running to the comlink that Simon was at. _"Okay. We are ready." _said Simon. "Brittany is alive! Alvin and Brittany are

back together again!" said Tom. As soon he said that, there were cheers of joy heard on Tom's wrist comlink. _"That's great! You guys ready to return?" _asked Simon.

"Yes we are. Energize!" said Tom as he turned off his wrist comlink. "Thanks Tom." said Alvin. He held Brittany close to him as the three chipmunks beamed back to

the ship, ready to finally go home.

**Yay! Alvin and Brittany are reunited! More fun is just about to begin! That will be the next chapter! Will the Earth be saved? Will the Darkmunks and the Darkettes be destroyed? I don't know, so you will have to read and find out! Read and review!**

**Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	16. Chapter 16: Finally!

Chapter 16: Finally!

**Here is chapter 16 of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chiplash! Enjoy!**

Alvin was in the mess area on the freighter with Brittany. He had just rescued her from Whitney's grasp and he was staying by her side so nothing would happen to

her. They were in a room, alone with the door closed, with each other, sleeping.

"I love you, Alvin. You are my hero." said Brittany. "I love you too, Brittany. Now go to sleep. That's an order." said Alvin in a commanding voice. "Yes, Alvin." said

Brittany. Brittany laid her head on Alvin's chest and she was asleep immediately. Alvin looked at the wonderful sight. He stroked Brittany's head gently for a few

seconds and then he kissed the top of her head. "Sleep well, my angel." said Alvin as he went to sleep. He didn't know it, but Brittany heard what he said after he

kissed her head.

0o0o0o0

Whitney was in an escape pod waiting to be retrieved by a shuttle. She decided to check the security cameras in Brittany's cell. But then she noticed one thing when

the screen showed the inside of Brittany's cell: Brittany had escaped!

"WHAT?! HOW DID SHE ESCAPE?! This is impossible!" yelled Whitney. "Fighters! Three of you must go find the Chipmunks and the Chipettes and destroy them!"

yelled Whitney again. _"Yes, Whitney." _said the three fighter pilots as they got into their fighters. Whitney then got picked up by a shuttle and she went back aboard

her ship. The three fighter pilots took off and went after the freighter.

0o0o0o0

Tom Zened and Nicole Madar were in the cockpit of the freighter with Simon and Jeanette, when all of a sudden, the control panel started beeping rapidly.

"Uh oh." said Jeanette. "What is it, Jeanette? asked Simon. "We've got three Darkette fighters coming up behind us! They're firing!" said Jeanette as the fighters

started firing at the fleeing space freighter. Right about that time, Alvin and Brittany were woken up. "That was a laser blast! We're under attack!" yelled Brittany.

Alvin and Brittany ran to the cockpit. "Shields up! Nicole, return fire!" yelled Tom. "Yes, Tom." said Nicole. "What's going on?" asked Alvin as he came into the cockpit.

Nicole turned around to look at Alvin. "We're taking heavy fire. Three Darkette fighters are pursuing us." said Nicole. "Simon! Let's go try and fix the hyper-drive

again. Let's see if we can get that back online and get out of here." said Jeanette. "Let's hurry!" replied Simon. With that, Simon and Jeanette ran to the back of the

ship to try again to get the hyper-drive back online. Meanwhile, Theodore was piloting the freighter while Alvin, Brittany and Eleanor were trying to fix the ship from

the cockpit, while Tom and Nicole went to help Simon and Jeanette.

"Can you go any faster, Theodore?" asked an impatient Brittany. "I'm going as fast as I can, Brittany. These fighters are just too fast! I can't shake them!" said

Theodore as he continued to frantically pilot the ship away from the pursuing fighters.

0o0o0o0

Whitney was on the bridge of her command ship, waiting for the freighter to approach the ship.

"They will be in range of our tractor beam within moments, Whitney." said Joelle. "Did your troops deactivate the hyper-drive on the freighter?" asked Whitney. "Yes,

Whitney." replied Joelle. "Good. Prepare the boarding party. And tell the troops to set their weapons for "stun". said Whitney. "Yes, Whitney." said Joelle. With that,

Joelle went to tell her troops what to do.

0o0o0o0

"Simon, what's going on? Why is the hyper-drive not online yet?!" yelled Alvin. _"We're doing the best we can! We still can't find the problem." _said Simon. "Well,

speed it up! Those fighters are still on our tail!" yelled Alvin. _"We're trying! Simon, out!" _said Simon. With that, Simon hung up on Alvin. "He hung up on me! How

rude!" said Alvin. Meanwhile, Simon, Jeanette, Tom, and Nicole were in the back of the ship, still trying to repair the hyper-drive.

"Nicole, how's it going over there?" asked Tom. "Still nothing!" replied Nicole. "Jeanette?" asked Tom. "Same. Nothing!" replied Jeanette. "Simon?" asked Tom.

"Nothing!" replied Simon. "UUUGGGGH! This is impossible! Why are we not finding the problem?!" shouted Tom.

0o0o0o0

Theodore was still trying to fly the ship away from the pursuing fighters. The Darkette fighters fired without mercy. Alvin was getting frustrated.

"Theodore! Status report!" shouted Alvin. "Shields are at 60%. Their weapons are powerful. We can't take another hit like that." said Theodore. "We've got to hold

out! We've got to give Simon, Jeanette, Tom, and Nicole more time!" shouted Alvin.

0o0o0o0

Whitney was looking out the window of her command ship when, all of a sudden, she spotted the freighter.

"There! There's the freighter! Prep the tractor beam! We must not let them escape!" shouted Whitney. "Yes, Whitney." said Joelle. "Alvin, you will be mine for good.

Once I have you, you will no longer be in Brittany's arms. You will be in MY arms. And there will be no escape." Whitney said to herself as the freighter passed by.

"Prepare the ion cannon. When the ray hits the freighter, it will stall their engines, computers, controls, and anything else electronic." said Whitney to one her troops

on the bridge. "Yes, Whitney. Good thinking. That will stop them cold!" said the trooper. "Thanks. It's my specialty." boasted Whitney. "Now, now. Let's not get

boastful, okay?" said the trooper. "Oops. Sorry." said Whitney. "But what if our fighters get caught in the ray? We cannot risk-" started the trooper. Whitney grabbed

the trooper's neck, pushed him against the wall, and got in his face. "That does not concern me, Lieutenant." interrupted Whitney. "I want Alvin, not excuses!"

growled Whitney in an angry voice. "Yes, Whitney!" said the trooper. Whitney let go of the trooper and dropped him to the floor. The trooper gasped for air, and after

a minute, he was back on his feet and went back to his station. "Alert all commands. We're ready for the ion cannon." said Whitney. And with that, the troops

prepared to lock onto the freighter.

0o0o0o0

Theodore was getting frustrated. He was still trying to pilot the ship and flee from the three pursuing Darkette fighters. Then, Theodore had enough.

"Okay, you know what? That does it!" shouted Theodore in an angry voice. He ran to the back of the ship where Simon, Jeanette, Tom, and Nicole were still working

frantically on the hyper-drive. The others heard him come in. "Theodore? What are you doing back here?" asked Simon. Hearing this, Alvin chased after his little

brother.

"Theodore! Come back at once! You are not finished in the cockpit yet! You don't even know how to hyper-drive!" shouted Alvin. As he was talking, a small, hidden

door opened in front of Theodore. No one else knew it, but this was the door that led to the link for the hyper-drive!

"Simon, Jeanette, Tom, or Nicole can do it! If you don't get back to the control panel right now, we're going to be sitting ducks! And it will be YOUR fault!" shouted

Alvin. But he was wrong. "Wait a minute! I've got it! I've got it!" said Theodore. He reconnected two links and the hyper-drive re-activated! The front of the ship

started to tilt up just a little bit, and Theodore suddenly felt himself sliding towards the hidden hole in the floor Simon was working in, and then he landed on top of

Simon. "YOU DID IT!" yelled Alvin. "Ow! Theodore! You need to be more careful!" yelled Simon. "Brittany, punch it!" shouted Alvin. "You got it!" Brittany shouted

back. Then, Brittany pushed the throttle lever forward, and the freighter carrying Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Tom, and Nicole, went to

hyperspace and was on its course set for home.

0o0o0o0

The Darkmunks and the Darkettes were watching the whole thing unfold before their eyes. Whitney took two steps forward as she watched the freighter disappear. "NOOOOO! Now they will be able to come up with a plan to destroy us!" shouted Whitney. Everyone on the bridge stared at Whitney and looked at her with shocked expressions on their faces. Whitney left the bridge and stormed off to her quarters.

0o0o0o0

Alvin was having a chat with Theodore in the lounge area. Alvin was a little upset at Theodore for running off when he wasn't supposed to.

"Theodore, running from the cockpit while piloting the ship was not the smartest thing to do. You could have gotten us hurt, or worse, killed." said Alvin with a stern

voice. Tears started to form in Theodore's eyes. "I'm sorry Alvin. I'm a dumb brother, aren't I?" said a sobbing Theodore. "No. No, no, no." said Alvin as he hugged

his little brother. "You are not dumb, Theodore. You just did not listen to my instructions. You need to be more careful next time, okay?" asked Alvin, his voice a bit

more calm. "Okay, Alvin. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" sniffled Theodore. "It's okay, Theodore. Of course I forgive you, bro." said Alvin as he and Theodore

continued hugging. "You're a life-saver, Theodore. I'm proud of you." said Alvin. "Thanks Alvin." said Theodore, his tears gone.

The freighter continued to fly in hyperspace as it headed for home.

**Finally! The hyper-drive has been repaired! And Theodore was the one who fixed it! The Chipmunks, the Chipettes, Tom Zened, and Nicole Madar are **

**finally heading home! Dave is going to be so mad when they get home! Will Dave help them in winning the war? Who will win the war? I don't know, **

**so you'll have to read and find out! Read and review!**

**Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	17. Chapter 17: We're home!

Chapter 17: We're home!

**Here's chapter 17 of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chiplash! This chapter will have mostly Simonette! RossLynchLUVR, here's the Simonette you wanted! Enjoy!**

The space freighter carrying Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Tom Zened, and Nicole Madar was in hyperspace heading for Earth, thanks to

Theodore's quick thinking. Alvin was not very happy, however, because Theodore was piloting the ship and he left the controls unattended, heading to the back of the

ship and he found the problem for the hyper-drive and fixed it. Alvin had a brief talk with Theodore about it, and he forgave Theodore. The freighter was coming up

on Earth.

"Stand by, Jeanette. Take us out of hyperspace." said Simon. "You got it." replied Jeanette. Then, the freighter came out of hyperspace. Simon and Jeanette stared

out the windshield and looked at what was in front of them: Earth. They made it back home! "GUYS! COME HERE! COME QUICK! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" Jeanette

yelled excitedly. Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, Eleanor, Tom, and Nicole came running to the cockpit. "What is it?" asked Alvin. "Look." said Jeanette as she pointed to

the planet in front of her. Then, the rest of the chipmunks stared out the windshield as they approached Earth.

"What planet is that?" asked Tom. "THAT is our home planet. That is Earth. Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and I live there." explained Alvin. "Wow.

Can we live there too, since our other home planet, Aton, was destroyed?" asked Tom. "Sure. We'll find you two a nice home where you both can be happy." said

Simon.

Tom was excited. "Hey, Nicole! You hear that? We have a new home!" said Tom. "Oh my gosh! We're going to live on another planet!" said Nicole. "If we can make it

there alive." said Jeanette. "What do you mean?" asked Tom, curiously. "There are three Darkmunk fighters coming up behind us!" shouted Jeanette. The Darkmunk

fighters started firing at the freighter. "How did they find us?" asked Alvin. "I don't know. Simon, set the landing coordinates and make ready to land." said Jeanette.

"Got it." said Simon. The Darkmunk fighters continued to relentlessly pursue the fleeing freighter. "Simon! Status report!" said Alvin. "Shields are at 70%! We need to

get down to Earth now!" replied Simon. The blasts from the lasers that were being fired kept rocking the ship like an earthquake. Then, one of the Darkmunk fighters

fired two heat-seeking missiles! Simon gasped as he saw two dots on the screen, representing the missiles. "What is that?" asked Theodore. "Heat-seekers! They're

going after the engines!" said Simon. "I can't shake 'em! They're locked on our signal!" shouted Jeanette. "Break left!" said Simon. Then, after Simon said that, there

was a loud boom! The heat-seeking missile hit one of the engines. The engine was destroyed, the alarm went off, and the freighter started going down faster and

faster. "We're hit! We're going down!" shouted Simon. They knew they had to evacuate the freighter. "Okay, that's it! We're evacuating!" yelled Simon. Everyone ran

to the back of the freighter and the eight chipmunks quickly got changed into their armored spacesuits. _"Direct hit, Whitney. They are going down." _said one of the

fighter pilots. "Okay. Good. Return to the ship immediately." said Whitney. With that, the fighters returned to hyperspace to get to Whitney's ship.

0o0o0o0

"So what's how do we get to Earth from here?" asked Jeanette. "Um, Jeanette? There is only one way to get down there: we have to space-jump from here and fly

ourselves down there! There are no escape pods!" said Alvin as he was putting on his space-helmet. "Well, that sounds easy enough." said Jeanette. She wasn't sure

about this idea, knowing she feared heights. She finished putting on her spacesuit and helmet and then she went to the back of the line with Simon. All eight

chipmunks lined up in a straight line. It was Alvin first, then Brittany, Theodore, Eleanor, Tom, Nicole, Simon, and then Jeanette. "Alright everybody, follow me!" said

Alvin as he jumped from the freighter and went down to Earth. "I'm right behind you, Alvin!" said Brittany as she jumped from the freighter. Theodore was next.

"Here goes nothing." said Theodore. He ran as fast as he could and when he reached the edge, he jumped out of the damaged freighter. Jeanette was getting more

and more nervous as everyone else jumped. Then it was Eleanor's turn. "Look out below!" said Eleanor as she jumped out. Jeanette's nervousness was getting higher

and higher. She was starting to have second thoughts about this idea. Then, it was Tom and Nicole's turn to jump. "Together?" asked Tom. "You bet!" said Nicole.

"One! Two! Three! Jump!" said Tom. With that, Tom and Nicole jumped out of the freighter and headed straight down to Earth. Finally, it was Simon and Jeanette's

turn to jump from the freighter.

"Okay, Jeanette. It's our turn to jump now. Come on." said Simon. Jeanette's nervousness level reached its peak. "On second thought, I can't do it!" said Jeanette as

she tried to make a break for the cockpit. But as she started to run, she felt Simon's hand grabbing her hand, stopping her from running. "Jeanette, what's the

matter?" asked Simon in a calming voice. "I'm too scared to do this." said Jeanette. "Jeanette, it's easy. All you have to do is jump." said Simon. Jeanette was not

convinced. "B-b-but I don't want to get hurt. What if something goes wrong? Like for instance, what if my parachute doesn't deploy? I can't do it! I just can't!" cried

Jeanette. "Yes, you CAN do this, Jeanette. Just calm down." said Simon. "No! I don't want to! You know I'm not really good with heights." cried Jeanette. "Look,

Jeanette. This is not going to be difficult." said Simon. "Well…." said Jeanette. "I'll be right beside you the whole way down. If you want, I can hold your hand. It'll

take a little longer, but I'll be there with you the whole time." said Simon in a calm voice. "Well… I guess." said Jeanette, still unsure of this idea. Simon quickly gave

Jeanette a hug to comfort her, knowing she would be safe. "It's going to be ok, Jeanette. Ssshhh. It's going to be ok." said Simon in a soothing voice. "We'll jump

together." added Simon. "Ok. I guess." said Jeanette. "Ok. Here we go. One! Two! Three! Jump!" said Simon. With that, Simon and Jeanette jumped from the

freighter at the exact same time, side-by-side. Jeanette did nothing but stare out the front of her helmet as she and Simon flew down towards the Earth. Simon

briefly looked over at his female counterpart and smiled. "You're doing great, Jeanette. We are now entering the atmosphere. Just keep looking down. Don't look

anywhere but down." said Simon. Jeanette did exactly that. Then, they both entered the atmosphere. Then Jeanette put out one of her hands and floated towards

Simon. Simon saw this and as Jeanette came closer to him, he brought out his hands and then he caught her. "Scared, Jeanette?" asked Simon. "A little." replied

Jeanette. "That's okay. Look! We're almost down to the ground!" said Simon. "Yes!" said Jeanette. "Alright, Jeanette. Now we have to pull our parachutes." said

Simon. "Oh. Ok." said Jeanette. "Now!" said Simon. After Simon said that, Jeanette pulled her parachute and she slowed way down. Simon did the exact same thing.

After that, Simon and Jeanette floated down towards the ground. Finally, after a long trip, and jumping from the space freighter, all eight chipmunks finally made it

home. "We made it! We're alive!" said Theodore. "We're finally back home where we belong!" said Alvin. "Thanks Simon. I love you! And you look sexy in that

spacesuit." said Jeanette. Then, right as she said that, Jeanette placed her lips on Simon's lips and the couple shared a long, passionate, loving kiss! "I love you, too."

replied Simon. Everyone headed inside the house, thinking their adventure would be over. They were wrong.

0o0o0o0

Whitney was getting angry. She had one solution. "Send out the probe droids. We will find that hidden base once and for all!" said Whitney. Seven probe droids were

launched. One flew towards Earth. The probe droid landed one mile from the Chipmunks and the Chipettes' house. It hit the ground so hard, but the pod the droid

was in exploded into pieces. The droid did not. The droid activated and started searching for the hidden base.

**Yey! The Chipmunks, the Chipettes, Tom, and Nicole all made it back home to Earth! Uh-oh! A Darkette probe droid has landed on Earth and is now **

**searching for the hidden base! And the Simonette moment is in this chapter, as promised. Will the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, along with the help **

**of Tom Zened and Nicole Madar, win the war against the Darkmunks and the Darkettes? You'll have to read and find out! Read and review!**

**Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	18. Chapter 18: You have done well

Chapter 18: You have done well

**Here is chapter 18 of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chiplash! Another Simonette chapter is here! And it is something that you thought would never happen between Simon and Jeanette! Enjoy!**

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes, along with Tom Zened and Nicole Madar, walked into the house. Unfortunately, Dave was home and he was not happy. Alvin tried

to do his innocent smile like he always does.

"Um, hi Dave." said Alvin. "Everyone on the couch NOW!" shouted Dave. Everyone did so, except for Tom and Nicole. They tried to sneak out, but unfortunately, they

did not make it out of house. Dave caught them quickly. "Ahem! You two." said Dave, pointing to Tom and Nicole. "Yes?" said Tom. Dave pointed towards the couch.

"That includes both of you." added Dave. Tom and Nicole slowly walked over to where the other chipmunks were sitting, sat down next to Alvin and Brittany and then

Dave did his usual walking side to side before stopping to do his usual angry talking-to.

Alvin leaned over towards Tom and Nicole. "You two may want to cover your ears." whispered Alvin. "Why?" asked Tom. "Where on Earth have you guys been?!"

shouted Dave. "That's why." said Alvin. "First off, who are you two? You look just like Alvin and Brittany." said Dave, looking at Tom and Nicole. "I'm Tom Zened, and

this is my girlfriend, Nicole Madar." said Tom. "My last name rhymes with radar." added Nicole. "It's nice to meet you both. I'm Dave. I'm their father and

songwriter." said Dave in much more calm voice, pointing to Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and the Chipettes. "Now, would one of you care to explain where you've all

been?" asked Dave. "Well, you see Dave, we got home and I found this hologram disc. It was beeping, and I figured someone was calling us, so I answered it. The

caller was Lord Zened. He was from the planet Aton. He was being pursued by the Darkmunks and the Darkettes. We agreed to help him. A space freighter came and

picked us up the next morning. We left, arrived at Aton, only to find it destroyed. We then got captured by Melvin, leader of the Darkmunks. Lord Zened died before

we got to him. We shut down the tractor beam and then I killed Melvin after I broke my wrist in a duel with him. We hid in an asteroid, Brittany got taken by Whitney,

leader of the Darkettes. I went to rescue her, with a little help from Tom. Eventually, Brittany and I found each other, and beamed back to the ship. Then, we were

about to land here when came under heavy fire. Our ship was destroyed, so we had to space-jump from the ship to down here and that's it." explained Alvin, out of

breath. Dave then turned to Tom and Nicole. "I am so sorry about earlier. I always do that when they do something I don't like." he continued, pointing to the others.

"As Alvin told you, we are from the planet Aton. It was destroyed by the Darkmunks and the Darkettes. We then tried to escape from them, but one of the engines on

our old ship got hit, causing Tom and I to crash in the asteroid, which is where we met up with Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor. Tom went and helped Alvin

bring Brittany back to the freighter and then Alvin brought us here to Earth, saying we could live on _this _planet. We want to live next door to you guys. We just want

to confirm that with you." said Nicole. "Sure. It would be nice to have you two nearby." said Dave with a smile. "Oh, thank you so much!" said Nicole. "Can you

believe it, Nicole? We have a new home! We will have our own house right next to this one!" said Tom. "You are all dismissed." said Dave. And with that, everyone

left the couch and went to do their own things.

0o0o0o0

Everyone was doing their own business around the Seville house. Alvin was sleeping with Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor were coloring, and Tom and Nicole were

working on their new house. Simon was looking around for Jeanette. He couldn't find her anywhere. He went upstairs to the door the bedroom and knocked.

"Come in." said Alvin. Simon opened the door quietly and stepped into the room. "Oh. Sorry, Alvin. I didn't mean to disturb you two." said Simon. Alvin chuckled.

"That's okay, Simon. What do you want?" asked Alvin. "Um, have you seen Jeanette? I can't seem to find her anywhere." said Simon. "Oh. I think she's in the

backyard." said Alvin. "Oh. Ok. Thanks. Goodnight." whispered Simon. He tiptoed out of the bedroom and went back downstairs to the backyard to find Jeanette.

0o0o0o0

Jeanette was outside on the soft grass in the backyard with a training probe droid and her energy sword. She was practicing her fighting skills in case she ever

needed to defend herself in a duel with Seymour or Joelle. She did not hear Simon come out of the house and into the backyard. The training probe was floating in

mid-air and she was using her energy sword to deflect any shots it took at her. It was about the size of a baseball and it just constantly floated in mid-air. Simon sat

at a nearby table, watching his girlfriend training with the droid. The training droid fired two shots at Jeanette, and she blocked them both. "She is good." Simon said

to himself as he watched girlfriend. But then the probe fired a shot at Jeanette, and when she tried to block the shot, the laser from the droid hit the blade so fast, it

spun Jeanette around, causing Jeanette to fall down onto the soft grass, and it knocked her sword out of her hand, shutting it off, and it rolled to a stop a few feet

away from her.

"Ooooh! I'll never get this right! This is impossible!" groaned Jeanette. She then turned around and she saw Simon sitting at the table nearby. "Simon! I didn't see

you sitting there. Where did you come from?" asked Jeanette. "I was inside the house and I was wondering where you were." said Simon. "Oh. Sorry about that. I

figured I would just come out here and work on my fighting skills. I'm just not a good fighter. I don't know if I can do this." said Jeanette as she retrieved her energy

sword. "Yes you will. You can do it. It just takes practice. Come on. Let me show you. Have you ever seen Star Wars?" asked Simon. "No." said Jeanette. "Well, this

will help you. Trust me." said Simon. "Oh. Okay, if you say so. It's not too scary, is it?" asked Jeanette. "Oh, no. This will not be scary. This will actually be pretty

cool. Star Wars is one of the most popular movies in the world. The whole series is still popular today!" said Simon. "Well then, let's go." said Jeanette. With that,

Simon and Jeanette then walked into the house and Simon went to look for a Star Wars movie. After a few seconds of looking, he finally chose Star Wars Episode IV:

A New Hope. Simon put in the DVD and then Simon started the movie.

0o0o0o0

About an hour later, the movie had gotten to the part where Luke Skywalker was doing his training exercises with a remote probe droid, the same thing Jeanette was

doing. "See that, Jeanette? See how he follows the droid's every move?" asked Simon. "Yes, but how can he do that when he can't even see the droid when he has

that shield in front of him?" asked Jeanette. "He uses the Force. That way, he can sense where the droid is and follow its every move." said Simon. "Oh. So that's

what I should do?" asked Jeanette. "Yes. You just have to try and sense the movement of the droid. That will be a key in a duel. You have to sense where your

opponent is or else you will be beaten badly like Alvin was in his duel with Melvin." said Simon. With that, Simon and Jeanette finished watching the movie. Then,

Simon put the DVD away after the movie finished and then he and Jeanette went back outside.

"Jeanette, you want to know how a duel goes?" asked Simon. "Sure." said Jeanette. Then, Simon pulled out his energy sword and activated the blue blade! The blade

flashed out of the handle and Simon got into a fighting stance! "Jeanette, activate your sword." said Simon. "Um, okay?" said Jeanette, unsure about the idea about

doing a practice duel with Simon. She pulled out her energy sword and activated the purple blade. The blade came out of the handle. Simon noticed Jeanette was

doing it a little bit slowly.

"What's wrong, Jeanette?" asked Simon. "I had no idea this would be the way to train for a duel." said Jeanette with a little fear in her voice. "Don't worry, Jeanette. I

won't hurt you. The objective is to disarm me. You have to try and knock my energy sword out of my grip and away from me." said Simon. Jeanette then got the idea

of what she had to do. "Bring it on, boy." said Jeanette in a fake evil tone. "As you wish, my dear. Your move." said Simon in the same tone of voice. With that,

Jeanette charged at Simon and took a swing at him. But Simon was ready. When he saw the blade coming towards him, he blocked it and did the same thing Jeanette

did. Jeanette saw the blue blade coming towards her and, just like Simon, she blocked Simon's swing. The couple dueled for another 2 minutes until Jeanette swung

at Simon. She took a swing at him, hitting the blue blade so hard, she knocked his sword out of his hand, shutting it off as it flew away from him and rolled to a stop

on the grass, and then she pointed her purple blade at his chest as if she was ready to move in for the kill.

"Very good, Jeanette! Now get that blade away from my chest." said Simon. "Right." said Jeanette. She deactivated the purple blade and the blade retracted back

into the handle. Simon reached his hand out and his deactivated sword flew back into his hand. "You have done well, my student. I have taught you well. You are now

a gifted knight." said Simon. "Thank you, master." said Jeanette. And then Jeanette ran up to Simon, and the couple shared the best hug they ever gave each other!

"Thank you, Simon." said Jeanette. "It's my pleasure, Jeanette. Now what do you say we go inside and get warm and cozy and just snuggle on the couch together?

It's cold out here." said Simon. "Wouldn't have it any other way, my boy." said Jeanette. With that, Simon and Jeanette walked into the house, hand-in-hand, closed

the door, got changed into their pajamas, got a blanket, and snuggled on the couch to watch TV. Jeanette just laid her head on Simon's left shoulder while Simon had

his left arm around Jeanette, keeping her close to him. The couple eventually got tired, turned off the TV, and laid down on the couch. Jeanette laid her head on

Simon's chest while Simon kept his arm around her. He kissed her on the head, said goodnight, and then Simon and Jeanette both just fell asleep peacefully together

on the couch.

**Wow! Simon and Jeanette had a practice duel, and Jeanette won! I guess Simon has taught her well. I guess watching Star Wars really helped **

**Jeanette. And they slept together! They are so cute when they do that! Next chapter will be the one where the dramatic action begins. You guys are **

**awesome! Keep those reviews coming and tell your friends to read this story! I will be starting my new story "Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Fastest **

**and the Squeakiest!" probably after the next chapter. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes get an opportunity to race in the NASCAR Sprint Cup Series **

**for one whole season! It will be great! Read and review!**

**Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	19. Chapter 19: I am back for revenge

Chapter 19: I am back for revenge

**Here's chapter 19 of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chiplash! Enjoy!**

The next morning, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Tom, and Nicole all headed to the hidden base which was near a large, open field that was

abandoned years ago. (After they notified Dave, of course) It took most of the day to walk there on foot.

"So, where is the base?" asked Theodore. "It's under the ground. My father hid the base here just before the Darkmunks and the Darkettes started pursuing us." said

Tom. "Oh. I see." said Theodore. "And over there, are the power generators." said Nicole. "Nice." said Brittany. "Okay everybody. Let's get inside." said Tom. With

that, everyone headed inside the hidden underground base.

0o0o0o0

Inside the base, it was filled with computers and control panels to operate everything from inside the base. Lots of people were walking around, some were

inspecting/fixing their fighters, and some were in the command center. It was a busy base.

"Wow." Alvin said quietly so he didn't disturb the others working in the base. "Yeah, I know. It's huge, isn't it? At least we'll be safe in here." said Nicole. "Yeah." said

Alvin. But they were wrong. The probe droid was still outside, looking for the hidden base.

0o0o0o0

Tom and Nicole showed the six chipmunks to the rooms where they would be sleeping during their stay at the base. There were three rooms: one for Alvin and

Brittany, one for Simon and Jeanette, and one for Theodore and Eleanor.

"Wow!" said Alvin. "This is cool!" said Theodore. "Sure is." said Brittany. And then, all six chipmunks went straight into their respective rooms to get some sleep after

their journey to the base, and then shut the doors. "Well, I guess they're happy." said Nicole. "I believe you are correct." said Tom, as he and Nicole headed to their

own room to sleep as well.

0o0o0o0

The six chipmunks were exploring their new rooms for their stay at the base. They were impressed.

**AlvinXBrittany**

Alvin was lying on the comfy bed in the room he and Brittany were staying in. Brittany was walking around the room, checking out everything that was in there.

"This is cool, don't you think, Alvin?" asked Brittany. "You are so 100% percent correct about that, Britt. I like this room." said Alvin. "Me too, Alvin." said Brittany.

"How so?" asked Alvin. "Because it's also where you and I can get cozy and cuddle during the night when we are not on duty." said Brittany. "You just read my mind,

girl." said Alvin as he climbed into bed instantly. He saw Brittany just standing there. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get over here." said Alvin. Brittany giggled at

his comment and got into the bed with Alvin. She immediately placed her head on his chest like a pillow, and Alvin instantly wrapped his right arm around her. She

and Alvin kissed before saying goodnight, and then the couple peacefully fell asleep in each other's arms.

**SimonXJeanette**

Simon and Jeanette were just relaxing in their room, looking out the window together.

"Look at that, Simon. A beautiful ending to a beautiful day." said Jeanette as she was looking out the window. "Yep. I just love that sunset. Just as much as I love

you." said Simon before giving her a kiss on her lips. "I love you too, Simon. You are so sweet to me." said Jeanette before kissing him back. The couple just

continued to stare at the beautiful sunset going behind the mountains until Simon's stomach growled. Jeanette giggled at the sound of Simon's stomach.

"You hungry?" asked Jeanette. "Yep." said Simon. "Well, just go over there to the replicator." said Jeanette, pointing to the food replicator across the room. "Hmmm.

Interesting." said Simon as he went to the machine and then he spoke to it.

"Spanish rice and two glasses of water." said Simon. Then, the exact food he just mentioned appeared right there in front of him! "Wow. That was fast." added Simon

as he brought the tray of food to where Jeanette was and he carefully placed it down in front of her. "Oh, Simon! You got me a drink too? You're so sweet!" said

Jeanette as she kissed his lips before sitting down to eat.

0o0o0o0

About 30 minutes later, Simon and Jeanette had finished their dinner and were now tired. Simon took the tray to the replicator and then put the tray into a washer

where it would be washed and then dried, then be put back with the other trays. Simon yawned.

"Tired?" asked Jeanette. "Yep." said Simon. "Well then, we should probably get some sleep because I have a feeling we are going to be very busy tomorrow." said

Jeanette. With that, Simon and Jeanette got into bed, kissed each other goodnight and happily fell asleep instantly.

**TheodoreXEleanor**

Theodore and Eleanor were doing the same thing as their siblings, only they were snuggling on their bed. All of a sudden, Theodore started shivering. Eleanor noticed.

"Theodore? You okay?" asked Eleanor. "I'm cold." said Theodore. "Oh. How about this: we get under the covers and we just hold each other. That way we won't be

too cold. Plus, I could use a cuddly teddy bear to cuddle with." said Eleanor. "Me, right?" asked Theodore, already knowing what the answer was going to be. "Oh,

Theodore. You know I was talking about you all along." said Eleanor. "Oh yeah." said Theodore, chuckling. "Come on Theodore. Get into bed." said Eleanor. With that,

Theodore and Eleanor climbed into bed and snuggled close together. Once they were in each other's arms, they were asleep immediately.

0o0o0o0

The next morning, the six chipmunks got up, had breakfast, and headed straight to the command center. But then, something alerted the base's sensors. Tom and

Nicole were working at a control panel which controlled the sensors.

"Alvin. We have a visitor. I picked up something outside the base, about a half-mile away from here. It's moving east." said Tom. "It's metal." said Nicole. "Then it

couldn't be a person or a Darkmunk or Darkette soldier." said Alvin. "Could be a fighter jet, one of ours." said Simon. "No." said Nicole. But then, her head came back

as she heard a noise on her headset. "Wait! There's something very weak coming through." said Nicole. She then turned up the volume and then they heard a droid-

like voice saying something in a complicated droid-language.

"Simon, this is not good. This is definitely not our signal. It could be a Darkmunk or Darkette code." said Theodore. Simon and the others listened for another minute.

"It isn't friendly, whatever it is. Come on Jeanette. Let's check out." said Simon. With that, Simon and Jeanette went outside the base to investigate the mysterious

signal. "Send fighters 10 and 11 to investigate the base 1 mile from here." said Tom before walking away to help someone else. The signal belonged to the probe

droid!

0o0o0o0

The probe droid's antennas were up, meaning that it was transmitting the information to Whitney's ship. But then, it finished transmitting and the two antennas went

down. Then it started its engine and went far away from the shield generators.

Simon and Jeanette were investigating the scene. Simon was behind one small hill, and Jeanette was behind another small hill.

"Oh no." said Simon. Then, he saw the probe droid float in mid-air between the hills. Jeanette popped out from behind the hill.

"Hey! Probe droid! Looking for something?" taunted Jeanette. The probe droid turned around towards Jeanette, activated its blaster and fired five shots at Jeanette!

But then, it also started its self-destruct alarm! Thankfully, Jeanette ducked back behind the hill and all five shots hit the hill. Seeing this as his chance, Simon drew

his laser pistol and fired a shot at the droid. But then, the droid turned around and fired its last shot at Simon, hitting the hill. As Simon fired another shot, BOOM!

The probe droid exploded in a huge fireball and pieces of the droid went flying everywhere. Simon and Jeanette ducked just in time to avoid the flying debris. Then,

they headed back to the base.

"_I'm afraid there's not much left." _said Simon over the radio. "What was it?" asked Alvin. _"A droid of some kind. I didn't hit it that hard. It must have had a self-_

_destruct."_ said Simon. "A Darkette probe droid." said Alvin. _"It's a good bet the Darkmunks and the Darkettes know we're here."_ said Simon. "We'd better alert the

troops." said Tom.

0o0o0o0

There was a fleet of Darkmunk and Darkette warships patrolling an area in space. They were impatiently waiting for a lead on the location of the hidden base. Melvin's

body was lying on a bed in the medical bay, but not for long. One of the medics took a needle filled with some sort of liquid, and injected it into Melvin's arm. Then,

five seconds later, Melvin's eyes shot open and he was up instantly.

"I am back!" roared Melvin as he walked out of the medical bay. Whitney and Joelle were walking to the medical bay when all of a sudden, Seymour called them.

"Joelle!" shouted Seymour. "Yes, Seymour?" said Joelle as she and Whitney turned to walk to the control panel where Seymour was. "I think we've got something.

The report is only a fragment, but it's from the probe droid on Earth. It's the best lead we've had." said Seymour. "We have seven probe droids searching this galaxy.

We want proof, not leads!" shouted Joelle. Melvin heard the two chipmunks shouting and went over to the control panel.

"Melvin! You're healed! You're alive! It's a miracle!" cried Whitney. "Yes, yes. I'm back. Now, you found something?" asked Melvin. "Yes, Melvin." said Seymour. He

then played the probe droid's transmission. Melvin was pleased. "That's it! The Chipmunks and the Chipettes are there! As well as Tom and Nicole!" said Melvin.

"Melvin, you never know where they could be. There could be a miscommunication or an error in the scanners or…" said one of Whitney's soldiers. Melvin interrupted

him. "That is the planet! And I'm sure Alvin is there too. Set a course for Earth. Whitney and Joelle, prepare your troops!" roared Melvin as he headed back to his

hidden chamber on his command ship, where he would finalize a plan to destroy their enemies once and for all. As he did that, all six warships went to hyperspace

and headed for Earth.

**Oh no! Melvin has come back from the dead! He is looking to get his revenge on Alvin. I wonder if he and Whitney will attempt to take Brittany again. **

**Next chapter will be an epic chapter for Simon and Jeanette! What will happen? You will have to read and find out! Read and review!**

**Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	20. Chapter 20: Mine alone

Chapter 20: Mine alone

**Here is chapter 20 of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chiplash! Enjoy!**

Everyone at the base was in "all hands on deck" mode. They were working feverishly to get their defenses ready when the Darkmunks and the Darkettes showed up.

The Chipmunks, the Chipettes, Tom, and Nicole were in a private room, going over a plan for the battle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is a war that will be tough to win. Our other ships were disabled and they have helplessly wandered into enemy territory. The Darkmunks

and the Darkettes will be here within the hour. Your mission is to destroy all six warships along with the Darkmunks and the Darkettes themselves." said Tom. "The

Darkmunk and Darkette fighters are faster and more maneuverable than our fighters are. They will not hesitate to come after us. If you are fired at, you will return

fire. Those Darkmunk and Darkette fighters carry heat-seeking missiles. They can fire those missiles from miles away and they won't stop until you're engines are hit.

The good thing is that these missiles are powered by gasoline. They can fly up to half an hour before they run out of fuel. Ladies and gentlemen, this is the real thing.

The fate of the galaxy and your home planet is in your hands. Make us proud." said Nicole. "Brittany!" called Tom. "Yes, Tom!" said Brittany. "Jeanette!" called Tom

again. "Yes, Tom!" said Jeanette. "Sector 3. Boys, you will be the back-up fighters if Brittany, Jeanette, or Eleanor gets shot down." said Tom. "Yes, Tom." said the

three chipmunk brothers. "These will be your call signs. Alvin, your call sign is A-Red 1. Simon, yours is S-Blue 2. Theodore, yours is T-Green 3. Brittany, yours is B-

Pink 4. Jeanette, yours is J-Purple 5. Eleanor, yours is E-Green 6." said Tom. "Understood!" said the six chipmunks together. "Rise!" said Tom. With that, everyone

got up and left the room and headed to the main hanger. But then, Nicole came running back in.

"Tom, there is a fleet of Darkmunk and Darkette warships coming out of hyperspace in sector 3." said Nicole. "Re-route all power to the energy shield. We're going to

have to hold them off until the six fighters are all away. Prepare for ground assault." said Tom. With that, Nicole did as she was told.

0o0o0o0

The six Darkmunk and Darkette warships came out of hyperspace and headed towards the planet. Melvin was sitting in a hidden chamber in his quarters when

Whitney walked in. The cover for the chamber lifted up, revealing Melvin.

"What is it, Whitney?" asked Melvin. "Melvin, the fleet has moved out of hyperspace. My warship has detected an energy shield protecting an area near a place called

Miramar. The shield is strong enough to keep out missiles or any other bombardment." said Whitney. "The Chipmunks and the Chipettes know we're here. We'll have

to send down three walkers and three tanks. We will have to hold them off until my new laser weapon is ready." said Melvin. "I see." said Whitney. "It's our only

option. Whitney, prepare your troops for battle." said Melvin. "Yes, Melvin." said Whitney as she bowed to him. With that, Whitney walked out of the room to do what

she was told to do. "This world will soon be no more. Wait a minute. What is that?" said Melvin as he activated a hologram of Alvin placing a bomb inside the weapon

in the cargo bay. "I can't defuse that bomb. Neither can Seymour, Theao, Whitney, Joelle, or Eloise. But I think I know one chipette who can." said Melvin. "Whitney,

before you do what I just told you, grab Joelle and Eloise and get to your fighters." said Melvin. _"Understood."_ said Whitney.

0o0o0o0

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were walking towards the main hanger in their armored flight-suits and helmets. The armor is strong enough

to protect the chipmunks from the powerful g-forces when they turn in the air. Each chipmunk's armor was their signature color. They were walking to the hanger

where Tom and Nicole were preparing the six fighter jets for the six chipmunks. They were F-5 fighter jets, and there were six of them, chipmunk-size of course, and

they were big enough for one chipmunk. They were models that were turned into a real-working fighter jets.

"So how are we going to fight them? These fighters won't work in space. We'll get crushed!" said Jeanette. "We will bring the Darkmunks and the Darkettes to us!"

said Alvin. "WHAT?!" said the other seven chipmunks in union. "Are you insane? Oh wait. Silly question. You ARE insane!" said Simon. "Am I? I thought YOU were the

insane one!" said Alvin. "I always know what I am doing!" said Simon. He was going to take a swing at Alvin, but Tom separated the two brothers before a brawl

broke out. "Okay, you know what? You two need to knock it off NOW!" said Tom. "Yeah Simon!" said Alvin. "Alvin, I'm warning you!" said Tom. Finally, Brittany and

Jeanette had enough.

"Okay, that's it! You two need to separate now!" said Brittany as she and Jeanette pulled the two brothers away from each other. "Besides, we need to get into our

fighters now. We need to get moving." said Jeanette. The two brothers walked away from each other with their female counterparts toward the fighters. Alvin and

Brittany gave each other one last hug and kiss and then climbed into the cockpits of their fighter jets. Simon and Jeanette did the same thing, only Simon and

Jeanette shared their kiss for about 30 seconds before Simon and Jeanette climbed into the cockpits of their fighters. "Good luck Jeanette. Be careful, okay?" said

Simon. "I will, Simon. I love you." said Jeanette. "I love you, too." said Simon. Theodore did the same thing as their siblings and then all six chipmunks got strapped

into their seats. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor closed the canopies on their fighters and warmed up the engines. Then, Brittany and Jeanette

were the first ones to roll out of the hanger and towards the runway. Once they were there, the ground crew got Brittany ready to launch. Brittany gave the thumbs-

up and then saluted the crewmen, signaling that she was ready to launch. Then, two seconds later, Brittany, strapped tightly into her seat, was launched into the air

after running a few feet on the runway and flew higher and higher into the air. Then, Jeanette did the exact same thing as Brittany did. She gave the thumbs-up and

salute and then she was in the air a few seconds later.

"_Nicole, this is Pink 4. When you get the chance, give me a report on where the bogeys are." _said Brittany over the radio. "Pink 4, you've got a pair of bogeys, 12 o'

clock, 15 miles." said Nicole. "Roger that. I got radar contact, 15 miles. They're doing 500 knots." said Brittany. "Roger. That's your bogey." said Nicole. Sure enough,

there were two Darkette fighters, 15 miles away, continuing to increase their air speed. The fighters: Whitney and Joelle!

"I got them directly ahead, 15 miles. Air speed is 600 knots." said Brittany. Meanwhile, Alvin and Simon were getting ready to take off. They were checking their

gages and communicating with the ground crew. _"Bogeys just hit 650. They are closing in. 10 miles. Air speed is still increasing. 800 knots. Stead ahead, now 8 _

_miles. Stead ahead now 8 miles." _said Jeanette. _"Jeanette, you got 'em?"_ asked Brittany over the radio. "Not yet. I can't see them." said Jeanette. _"They must be _

_close." _said Brittany. Then, one more fighter showed up! It was Eloise!

"Where have you been?" asked Whitney. _"I was delayed. Melvin was prepping three walkers and three tanks before I could take off." _said Eloise over the radio. "Next

time, leave earlier." said Whitney. _"Right." _said Eloise. "I see Jeanette's fighter, 5 miles out!" said Joelle. "Take her down and then beam her to Melvin's ship." said

Whitney in an evil voice. Joelle started moving closer to Jeanette's fighter.

"Brittany, we've got a problem here. Now I'm bringing up THREE aircraft on radar. Repeat, three bogeys!" said Jeanette, starting to panic. "Tom, we've got three

bogeys!" said Brittany. "Brittany! Joelle's on my tail! I can't shake her!" said Jeanette, frantically trying to escape. Simon heard Jeanette's voice on the radio. "Oh, no.

I've got to get up there and save her." said Simon. Jeanette was still being pursued.

"Oh, no! She's got missile-lock on me!" said Jeanette. Joelle then moved into firing position. "Get out of there, Jeanette! I repeat, get out of there!" shouted Brittany.

But it was too late. Joelle locked onto Jeanette's fighter and fired one heat-seeking missile. As Jeanette tried to turn left to run from the missile, BOOM! The missile hit

one of the engines on Jeanette's fighter.

"I'm hit! I'm hit!" shouted Jeanette. "I can't control it! I'm going down! I'm going down!" continued Jeanette. "Purple 5 has been hit! Purple 5 has been hit!" shouted

Brittany. Simon heard everything. "JEANETTE! NO!" shouted Simon. Jeanette ejected from her damaged fighter and was about to pull out her parachute when all of a

sudden, Jeanette was beamed aboard Seymour's warship.

"No. This can't be happening." said Simon as his lips started trembling. "I'm coming Jeanette!" said Simon. _"No!" _said Jeanette over the hidden radio in her purple

armored flight-suit. "What do you mean no? You could get yourself killed!" said Simon. _"Simon, please. Listen to me. Seymour wants ME. Not you. This fight must be _

_mine alone. Do not come back for me. Do you hear me? Don't come back for me."_ said Jeanette before shutting off her radio. Everyone was listening to the whole

conversation and they were shocked at what they heard!

"This is terrible! What do we do?" asked Simon. "Hold on. Brittany, return to base immediately." said Alvin. _"On my way."_ said Brittany over the radio. Brittany landed

her F-5 fighter jet and took it back to the hanger. A vehicle followed her, bringing what was left of Jeanette's fighter back to the hanger as well.

"Oh my goodness." said Simon in disbelief. "Well, at least she was able to eject from the fighter before it hit the ground. At least she's alive." said Alvin. "Yes, that's

true, but we don't know how long that will last." said Simon, on the brink of tears. "Please Jeanette. Be strong. Be brave. For us. Jeanette, I love you." said Simon as

tears started leaving his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. "You okay, Simon?" asked Alvin. "Don't talk to me. I just need to be alone right now." said Simon. With

that, Simon walked into his quarters, closed the door and locked it, leaving him alone, lying on his bed, crying. "Please stay strong, Jeanette. I need you." said Simon

as tears continued falling down his cheeks.

**Oh no! Jeanette has been captured! And she told Simon to not come back for her! This is getting more and more epic! Will Simon disobey Jeanette's **

**orders and attempt to rescue her? How will it work out? Will the Chipmunks and the Chipettes destroy the Darkmunks and the Darkettes and win the **

**war? To answer those questions, you'll have to read and find out. The next chapter will be the biggest duel of Jeanette's life! Read and review! And **

**check out the stories written by Awesomo3000! And I have my first poll on my profile! Go check it out and vote!**

**Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	21. Chapter 21: One way or another

Chapter 21: One way or another

**Here's chapter 21 of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chiplash! Enjoy!**

Jeanette was walking around on Seymour's Darkmunk warship, trying to find a way out. She was in the same predicament as Alvin was when he was on Melvin's

warship. All of a sudden, she found herself on an elevator heading to where Seymour was. Then, she stepped out of the elevator and she was starting to feel a little

scared.

"Where am I?" Jeanette asked herself. Then, an evil voice rang out. That voice belonged to Seymour! _"Well, hello there."_ said Seymour. Jeanette's mood changed

from fear to anger as she turned around to see Seymour standing right there in front of her! "You." growled Jeanette. "I have been waiting for you." said Seymour.

Jeanette was really ticked off now. She walked up to him and she pulled out her energy sword. Jeanette activated the purple blade and then Seymour pulled out his

energy sword as well. His blade was black. "You shall fall, Jeanette." said Seymour. "No. YOU shall fall!" said Jeanette before charging at Seymour and swinging her

sword at him. Seymour blocked the swing, then he took a swing at Jeanette. Jeanette then blocked Seymour's swing. The two enemies fought for a few seconds

before the two locked swords.

"Simon has taught you well. You do not seem afraid." said Seymour. "He taught me everything I needed to know." said Jeanette before pushing Seymour away from

her. "Not well enough." said Seymour. Then, Seymour swung his sword, and his black blade hit Jeanette's purple blade so hard, Jeanette's sword got knocked out of

her hand. Jeanette then got pushed to the floor and Seymour raised his sword, ready to deliver the final blow, when all of a sudden, they heard a voice.

"Seymour!" That voice belonged to Joelle! "What are you doing?" asked Joelle. "Destroying the enemy." said Seymour. Neither Seymour nor Joelle noticed, but

Jeanette had her glove magnet set to "negative", and she was able to get her sword back to her hands without Seymour or Joelle noticing. "She's my arch-enemy.

Not yours." said Joelle. But then, they noticed Jeanette running towards the elevator door. "Hey! Stop right there!" said Joelle. Then, Joelle pulled out her laser pistol,

set it to "stun", and fired a shot at Jeanette, hitting her in the back and knocking her out cold. "Arrest her and take her to your shuttle. Contact Whitney. We'll bring

Jeanette to her together. So Joelle handcuffed Jeanette and dragged her unconscious body to the shuttle that would take her to Whitney.

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, back at the base, Simon was in his quarters, crying. His girlfriend, Jeanette, had been taken hostage aboard Seymour's warship. He wanted to go save

her, but he knew that if he tried, he and Jeanette would run the risk of being killed. He had to make a decision.

"Oh what do I do? What do I do?" cried Simon quietly as he lied on the bed with tears in his eyes. Just then, Alvin came in. "Simon? You in here?" asked Alvin. "Yes."

said Simon. "May I come in?" asked Alvin. "If you want to." said Simon. With that, Alvin opened the door and walked in and closed the door.

"Simon, I know how much Jeanette means to you. She means as much to you as Brittany does to me. You can't give up on her. _She_ needs _you_. _You_ need _her_." said

Alvin. "But if I attempt to rescue her, she and I could fall into a trap and be killed. I just can't live without her." said Simon as he started crying softly. "Well, it's not

going to do either of you any good by just sitting here doing nothing about it." said Simon. "What do I do?" asked Simon. "We go rescue her! Duh!" said Alvin. "Wait a

minute, woah woah, woah. We?" asked Simon. "Yes, Simon. We go together. You rescue Jeanette and I'll be your back-up." said Alvin. "Oh. I don't know if I can do

this!" groaned Simon. "Simon! Don't you dare say that! You CAN do it. You rescued Jeanette on the island, you can rescue her this time as well." said Alvin.

Just then, there was a violent rumbling. "What was that?" asked Simon. Alvin looked out the window and what he saw made his eyes widen. "Simon, you might want

to take look at this." said Alvin. "What?" asked Simon. Instead of answering, Alvin pointed to what was outside the window: The Darkmunk and Darkette warships

had sent down three walkers and three tanks. "Oh no. They found the base. Troops are heading out. We're going to have to create a diversion to hold them off until

you and I are away." said Alvin. "What's their target?" asked Simon. "The primary target will be the power generators. We have to send Theodore, Brittany, Eleanor,

Tom, and Nicole out there to distract the walkers and tanks long enough for you and I to escape." said Alvin. "Ok. I'll go. I must do this alone. You're right. Jeanette

needs me and I need her." said Simon. "Plus, this is the only inhabitable planet that Tom and Nicole have. Which means Earth is the only home they have left." said

Simon. "Then I'm coming with you." said Alvin. "Okay. Let's go. Jeanette is waiting for me." said Simon. With that, Alvin and Simon headed out to the main hanger.

0o0o0o0

Jeanette was still unconscious after being hit in the back with a stun blast from Joelle's laser pistol. The shuttle carrying her, Seymour, and Joelle had landed in the

main hanger of Whitney's Darkette warship. Jeanette was then dragged to the prison cell where she was being held hostage. Then, about 2 minutes later, Jeanette

woke up.

"Oh man. Where am I?" moaned Jeanette as her eyes fluttered open. "Wakey, wakey." said Whitney as Jeanette woke up. "You! What is going on here? Ugh!

Uuuuuuuuugh!" said Jeanette as she struggled to break free of the chains around her wrists that kept her chained to a chair in the spy tower on Whitney's ship. "I am

going to take you to Melvin's warship and YOU are going to remove a bomb that Alvin hid in Melvin's new super-laser weapon." said Whitney. "No! I will not

cooperate!" said Jeanette. _"Whitney! A fleet of warships for Chipmunks and the Chipettes has just arrived! They've locked weapons on us!"_ interrupted Eloise. "Shields

up! Prepare for attack!" said Whitney. "You stay here. You're not going anywhere." Whitney said to Jeanette as Whitney headed to the bridge.

0o0o0o0

Alvin and Simon got into their armored flight suits and got into their F-5 fighter jets. "Tom, you and Nicole watch over Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor while Simon

and I are gone. We're going to bring Jeanette back here. We need all five of you and all our troops to hold off the walkers and tanks long enough for Simon and I to

escape and head towards space." said Alvin. "Ok. You got it. Be careful and good luck, boys." said Tom. Alvin and Simon got strapped into their fighter jets.

Just then, the walkers and tanks opened fire and went in different directions. "They're splitting up. That's not good. Look out!" said Theodore as he jumped to avoid a

laser blast. He pulled out his laser pistol and started firing. Lasers were firing from both sides, and the five chipmunks had nowhere to go. They were pinned. Then, it

was time for Alvin and Simon to get moving.

"_Alvin, Simon, you both have a clear exit. Go! Go! Go!"_ said Tom. With that, Alvin and Simon immediately left the hanger and flew towards the fleet in space. Simon

was going to get his girlfriend back, one way or another.

**Simon's so courageous! He even let Alvin come with him! And the battle for Earth has begun. This will be one epic battle! Who will win? Will Alvin, **

**Simon, and Jeanette escape and return to Earth alive? I don't know, so you'll have to read and find out! Read and review! Check out the stories **

**written by Awesomo3000! Those stories are incredible!**

**Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off! **


	22. Chapter 22: Battle for Earth: Rescue

Chapter 22: Battle for Earth: Part 1, Rescue

**Here's chapter 22 of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chiplash! Enjoy!**

_War! The battle for Earth has begun and the Darkmunks and Darkettes are relentlessly pursuing their twins, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. Little do the _

_Chipmunks and the Chipettes know that the Darkmunks and the Darkettes brought their heavily-armored space station to Earth and that it would be fitted with _

_Melvin's new super laser, which is powerful enough to destroy an entire planet. In a shocking and stunning move, Joelle took Jeanette hostage aboard Whitney's _

_warship. As the battle on Earth rages on, two chipmunk brothers go on a courageous mission to rescue the captive Chipette…_

The fleet for the Chipmunks and the Chipettes held station above the Earth. Alvin and Simon flew towards the space battle. The two fleets were already firing at each

other, and their fighters had been launched and were starting to pursue each other. Alvin and Simon flew through all the chaos until they had a clear view of

Whitney's warship.

"Simon, Whitney's command ship is directly ahead. We're almost there." said Alvin. _"Roger that." _said Simon. "This is a huge battle." said Alvin. "Well, what did you

expect?! That's war!" said Simon. "Well, excuse me for living. The command ship is dead ahead!" said Alvin. "Alvin, haven't you noticed that the shields are still up?!"

shouted Simon. "Sorry, Simon." said Alvin. Alvin fired one of his missiles at the control panel outside the ship and then, the shields went down on the hanger bay

door. But then, the door immediately started closing.

"Oh boy. This is going to be close." said Simon. The two chipmunk brothers flew towards the closing doors and they made it into the main hanger bay just as the

doors slammed shut. They had no time to activate the landing gear on their fighters, so they skidded to a stop in the middle of the hanger bay. As soon as they

stopped, they immediately leapt out, activated their energy swords, and took down all the robotic guards that were in the hanger bay. Once they took care of the

guards, Alvin found a holographic image of the warship and was able to locate Jeanette.

"Jeanette's signal is coming from right there." said Alvin, pointing to the tall tower on the tail-end of the ship. "The observation tower. She's at the very top." said

Alvin. "I smell a trap." said Simon. "What do we do?" asked Alvin. "Simple: We sneak in undetected." said Simon. "How? There are guards everywhere!" said Alvin.

With that, Simon pressed a button on his armored spacesuit and a portal appeared behind them. The portal would send them to anywhere on the ship. "Well Simon, I

believe your lover is waiting for you." teased Alvin. "Alvin, stop it or I'll tease you about you and Brittany." warned Simon. The two chipmunk brothers then walked

into the portal.

0o0o0o0

Back on Earth, it was worse than the battle in space. Lasers were firing everywhere, three walkers and three tanks were going in different directions, looking for the

power generators. Theodore, Brittany, Eleanor, Tom, and Nicole were pinned down in a ditch with nowhere to go. They would fire a few shots from their laser pistols,

and then hide back behind the ditch.

"What's taking them so long?" asked Theodore, impatiently. "It's going to take them a while to complete the mission. Give them time." said Nicole. "LOOK OUT!"

shouted Brittany as a missile came at them. Brittany and Theodore dodged the missile just in time before it exploded on the ground near them. "Split up! We need to

draw those walkers and tanks away from the base!" said Tom. "Troops, split up and see if you can distract a few of those walkers and tanks. We need to defend the

base at all costs!" said Tom. Some troops did what Tom told them and got to work.

"I sure hope Alvin and Simon are having an easier time than we are." said Eleanor before popping out from behind the ditch and firing at one of the walkers.

0o0o0o0

Alvin and Simon saw the end of the portal leading to where Jeanette was being held. The portal closed and then Jeanette turned the chair to where she was facing

away from the windows. Alvin and Simon walked up to her.

"Simon, I told you to not come back for me! Why didn't you listen to me?" asked Jeanette. "I can't lose you again. I nearly lost you on the island, and I'm not going to

let that happen twice." said Simon. "Awwwwwwww! How romantic!" said an evil voice behind Alvin and Simon. The two brothers turned around and saw Joelle

standing right there in front of them!

"Well, well. What do we have here? TWO chipmunk brothers? Awesome! Melvin will be pleased to hear about this when I destroy you both." said Joelle as she

activated her energy sword's black blade. Alvin and Simon did the same thing. "This is your last chance. Release my girlfriend or you will not like what Alvin and I are

going to do to you." warned Simon. "Simon, if you want Jeanette, you'll have to take her." said Joelle. After that, she and the two chipmunk brothers lunged towards

each other angrily, energy swords swinging. The three chipmunks clashed swords for a few seconds before Joelle spoke.

"I've been looking forward to this for a long time." said Joelle. "Yes, I'll bet you have." said Simon in a mocking tone. The three chipmunks fought until Joelle pushed

Alvin away and onto the ground. Simon and Joelle fought as Alvin got back on his feet. "Alvin, cut Jeanette loose! I'll keep Joelle busy!" said Simon. "Got it!" said

Alvin. He ran to cut the chains off Jeanette's wrists. When he did, he noticed that Simon had taken down Joelle, or so he thought.

"Alvin! Jeanette! Come on, let's get out of here!" said Simon. As Alvin and Jeanette ran up to Simon, Whitney sprang into the room and swiftly activated her energy

sword, grabbing Alvin in the process. Simon gasped. "Alvin!" shouted Simon. He started to run towards him, but Joelle came back to consciousness and leapt in front

of Simon, her energy sword aimed at his chest. Whitney had her arm around Alvin, her energy sword near his throat!

"Let my brother go." growled Simon. "No! HE is the one we want. Not Jeanette." said Joelle. "What are you talking about?" asked Alvin. "Shut your mouth and keep

quiet!" growled Whitney. "We needed a smart chipmunk. So we took Jeanette and we lured you into our trap. We need HIM to disarm the bomb HE planted in Melvin's

new super-laser." said Joelle, pointing at Alvin. "You used me as bait?" asked Jeanette. Then, Alvin had enough. He looked at Whitney's hand, and when Whitney

wasn't looking, Alvin grabbed her wrist and bit her hand, causing her to drop him and her energy sword!

"OOOOOOOW! That's it! It is lights out for you!" screamed Whitney. Instead of answering her, Alvin grabbed her deactivated energy sword, swung it like he swinging

at a baseball, and whacked her on the side of the head so hard, he knocked her out cold! He dropped her energy sword near her unconscious body, ran towards

Joelle, and did the same thing. "Thanks, Alvin." said Simon. "No problem, bro. Now let's get out of here before Whitney and Joelle wake up." said Alvin. Without

saying a word, the three chipmunks ran straight for the elevator door. They got inside and were on their way back to the main hanger. Simon and Jeanette held each

other's hands the whole way.

0o0o0o0

About 1 minute later, they were about halfway to the hanger when they all of a sudden ran smack into an invisible force field!

"What the-?" said Alvin as the three chipmunks got back onto their feet. "An invisible force field." said Jeanette. "We must deactivate it." said Alvin. "How?" asked

Simon. "Um, I don't think we can." said Jeanette. The three chipmunks turned around and saw a bunch of Darkmunk and Darkette soldiers surrounding them. "Do

you have a plan B?" asked Simon. "We don't need a plan B." said Alvin. "Why not?" asked Simon. Instead of answering, Alvin grabbed Simon's control brace on his

wrist and activated the portal. "THAT is why." said Alvin. Then, all three chipmunks jumped into the portal as the soldiers opened fire. The portal closed, and the

soldiers fell to the floor, dead.

0o0o0o0

Alvin, Simon, and Jeanette soon found themselves back in the hanger where the two F-5 fighter jets were waiting.

"How am I going to get out of here? There's no room!" said Jeanette. Simon pressed a button on his wrist control brace, and the fighter transformed into a two-

seater. "There is now." said Simon. Jeanette put her helmet back on along with her armored spacesuit and got strapped into the backseat of Simon's fighter. The

canopies closed and the doors opened, thanks to the brace with the controls on Simon's wrist. "Follow me." said Alvin. The three chipmunks flew out of the hanger

and back towards Earth. A few minutes later, after flying through the battles going on around them, Alvin, Simon, and Jeanette had finally arrived back on Earth! But

then, the Darkmunk/Darkette battle station arrived.

"Melvin! Our battle station has arrived!" said Seymour. "Take the weapon over to it and see that it gets installed." said Melvin. "Yes, Melvin." said Seymour. Melvin

had no idea that Simon activated the bomb as he closed the hanger doors after leaving the ship.

**Wooohoooooo! Alvin and Simon rescued Jeanette! Uh-oh! The Darkmunk/Darkette battle station arrived! Will the station be destroyed? Will Earth be **

**saved? I don't know, so you will have to read and find out! Read and review! Also, don't forget to check out the awesome stories by Awesomo3000 **

**and Creativity Shines! Their stories are incredible as well!**

**Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	23. Chapter 23: Battle for Earth: Chosen

Chapter 23: Battle for Earth: Chosen

**Here's chapter 23 of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chiplash! Enjoy!**

The battle for Earth was raging on not just in space, but on Earth itself as well. Alvin and Simon had just returned to Earth with Jeanette and were now back on Earth

with Theodore, Brittany, Eleanor, Tom, and Nicole. Explosions were everywhere and lasers were firing from both sides. The eight chipmunks were firing at the

Darkmunk and Darkette walkers, tanks and soldiers coming towards their base. Theodore threw grenades, Brittany fired shots with her laser pistol, Alvin and Simon

were deflecting enemy shots with their laser swords, Tom, Nicole, Jeanette, and Eleanor launched rockets.

"This is not looking good at all. These walkers and tanks have strong armor! Even with heavy cannons, we can't stop them!" said Jeanette. "Why can't we destroy the

space station?" asked Brittany as she fired laser shots with her laser pistol. "We can't destroy the Darkmunk/Darkette space station because they have a hidden

shield generator somewhere near the base and it has been activated." said Tom. "Let's get back to the underground base and see if we can quickly come up with a

plan to end this war." said Alvin. "Good idea. Troops, listen up! Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Nicole, and I are all heading back to base. Hold

off the walkers and tanks as long as you can. Fighter Squadron 1, assist our troops! Go! Go! Go!" shouted Tom. Then, without waiting another minute, the eight

chipmunks quickly retreated back to their hidden underground base as the fighters took over.

0o0o0o0

Whitney and Joelle woke up, feeling pain on the side of their heads from when Alvin violently whacked them while trying to free Simon and Jeanette.

"Oh. What happened?" groaned Whitney as she and Joelle slowly got back on their feet, rubbing their heads. "I don't know. I think Alvin whacked us and knocked us

out cold." said Joelle. "Alvin, Simon, and Jeanette have escaped! Melvin will kill us!" shouted Whitney. "We'd better find them fast. You know what? I have an idea."

said Joelle. "What are you thinking?" asked Whitney. "Open a portal to Earth. We'll bring all eight chipmunks here at once." said Joelle. "I like your thinking, Joelle."

said Whitney as she activated the portal. The two Darkettes went into the portal.

0o0o0o0

Inside the safety of their underground base, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Tom, and Nicole were all working on a plan to end the war.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this war has gone on for years and it's time to end it. I have chosen one of you to destroy the Darkmunk/Darkette battle station. In a

moment, we will draw straws to see which one of you I chose to go on this important mission. But first, Nicole will explain how this is going to work out." said Tom.

"Thank you, Tom. Now, the main reactor is the only thing that keeps the whole station operational." said Nicole as she showed a holographic image of the station and

the reactor. "It is in the center of the station and it'll be very hard to get to because there is not much room to fly in the passageway leading to the reactor. This path

will not be easy, but it's the only way to get to the reactor. Whoever is going on this mission, here's what you have to do. You have to carefully fly along the path and

make a left turn at the halfway point along the path. Then you have to make a right turn when you're 5000 meters away from the reactor. From there, it is a straight

shot towards the target." said Nicole. She then shut down the hologram and then got out the straws.

"Now, it is time to draw straws to see who Tom has chosen for this mission. The one who draws the short straw is the one that is going on the mission. Understood?"

said Nicole. "Yes." said the six chipmunks. Then, the six chipmunks went up to Tom and drew their straws and then hid their straws behind their backs. "Ok. Which

one of you is going on the mission?" asked Tom. The six chipmunks revealed their straws and the one with the short straw was Theodore!

"Me? But why?" asked Theodore. "Because I saw that you are a great pilot and you have the ability to control everything in the cockpit. Plus, you are the one I can

trust to do this." said Tom. "Oh." said Theodore. "Will you do it?" asked Tom. "Well…" said Theodore, thinking about his answer. "Please Theo. Do it for not just us or

Dave. Do it for _our home_." said Alvin. "Okay. I'll do it!" said Theodore. "Alright then. Go get suited up. I've set the coordinates into your navi-computer in your

fighter. Your team, Green Squadron, is already fighting in space." said Nicole. "Ok." said Theodore. The green-clad chipmunk went to a bathroom to get changed into

his green armored-spacesuit and then walked with Alvin and the others to the hanger bay.

"Well Theodore, this is it. You are our only hope of ending this war. We're counting on you. Wait for our signal when the shield goes down. Then you can go in,

destroy the main reactor, and win us the war." said Tom. "I understand." said Theodore as he put on his helmet. "Safe journey, bro." said Alvin. The seven chipmunks

saluted Theodore. Theodore saluted back and then climbed into his green F-5 fighter. Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor helped him get strapped into the

cockpit, said their goodbyes, Theodore and Eleanor shared a kiss, and then Theodore shut the canopy.

"_We'll clear a path for you to leave the hanger and go into space, alright?" _asked Tom over Theodore's radio. _"10-4."_ said Theodore. As Theodore warmed up the

engines and watched some the hanger crew loaded up a few missiles onto the wings of his fighter, Tom, Nicole, Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all ran

back out from the underground base to the trench on the battlefield and resumed firing at the Darkmunk/Darkette walkers, tanks, and soldiers. Then, after a minute

of fighting, Tom and Nicole managed to distract two of the walkers and tanks and lead them away from the hanger. Then, it was time for Theodore to go.

"_Theodore, you are clear to takeoff. Go! Go! Go!" _said Tom over the radio. Theodore gave the thumbs-up and salute saying he was ready to launch. The hanger

crewman answered by repeating what Theodore did and then two seconds later, Theodore launched from the hanger and flew towards the space battle, determined to

accomplish his mission.

"I'm going to do this. Not just for my family. My home." Theodore said to himself bravely as he made his way into space.

**Wow! Theodore was chosen for the mission! I hope he can accomplish the mission! Go Theodore, go! Will Theodore destroy the Darkmunk/Darkette **

**battle station? And what will happen if Whitney and Joelle find Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor? I don't know, so you'll have to read and **

**find out! Read and review!**

**Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	24. Chapter 24: Life or death?

Chapter 24: Battle for Earth: Life or death?

**Here's chapter 24 of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chiplash! Enjoy!**

It was getting close to the most critical part in the battle for Earth. Theodore had been chosen to go on an important mission: destroy the Darkmunk/Darkette battle

station. Tom Zened was the one who made the decision, and then Theodore agreed to go on the mission. It was a good thing Theodore got into space when he did.

The space battle was getting ugly.

"_Green Squadron, this is Theodore Seville. My call sign is Green 3. Can anyone hear me?"_ asked Theodore over the radio. "10-4. I've locked onto your signal, Green

3." said the squadron leader. _"What's the status?"_ asked Theodore. "The shield is still up. We're trapped out here, and we're outnumbered and outgunned. They are

throwing everything they've got at us! Once that shield is down, you'll be able to get inside the station and destroy the main reactor." said Green Leader.

_"Understood."_ said Theodore as he started chasing and destroying some enemy fighters. "Good luck, kid. We're counting on you." said Green Leader. _"Thanks. I'm not _

_only doing this to save my home. I'm doing this to save my friends, my girlfriend, my family, and my home."_ said Theodore.

0o0o0o0

On Earth, it was chaotic. It was becoming scary. The soldiers for the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, Tom Zened, and Nicole Madar were all getting shot down. Some of the

Darkmunk/Darkette soldiers had also been shot down. Not one of the fighters had been shot down, and not one walker or tank had been shot down or destroyed. It

was a tough battle and it was neck-and-neck.

"We have to get to that shield generator! The longer it stays active, the chance of Theodore being killed increases!" said Alvin, who was starting to panic. "I know, but

we also have to defend OUR power generators too!" said Tom as he launched a rocket at one of the tanks. "We've got move! We need to retreat! They're coming

towards our trench! RETREAT!" screamed Nicole. Without saying another word, all seven chipmunks ran for the base except Jeanette, who ran the other way towards

one of the walkers!

"Jeanette!" shouted Alvin. "Wait!" shouted Brittany. "Come back here right now!" shouted Simon. "What are you all shouting for?" asked Tom. Alvin pointed to where

Jeanette was. "Oh no! What is she thinking?! She's going to get herself killed!" said Tom. He got on the radio immediately. _"Jeanette, listen to me! Get out of there _

_and return to base immediately! That is an order!"_ said Tom. Ignoring the order, Jeanette shut off her radio. "She hung up on me! How rude!" said Tom.

Jeanette ran up to the walker that was occupied by Joelle and Seymour's soldiers. Joelle and Seymour were not on board, but Seymour was hiding in a nearby tree.

Jeanette grabbed her magnetic-harpoon gun, aimed at the side of the walker, and fired. The magnetic harpoon attached to the side of the walker, Jeanette tugged on

the line, and then felt herself being yanked off the ground and up to the gigantic walker. Hanging from about 20 feet in the air, Jeanette used her energy sword to cut

a hole in the side of the walker. Jeanette climbed inside, and after grabbing two detonators, Jeanette activated them, and then she threw one into the cockpit, and

then left the other one in the spot where she was standing. Then, after Jeanette jumped clear of the walker, the head of the walker exploded, as did the back of the

walker, killing all the soldiers on board. The walker's legs then came down, bringing the remains of the body and the head with it. The walker then lay in a fiery and

smoking heap.

"Well, that's the end of that walker." said Jeanette before running toward the walker occupied by Seymour's troops. But then, Seymour loaded a dart with a deadly

liquid into his laser pistol and aimed at Jeanette, who destroyed Seymour's walker the same way she destroyed Joelle's walker. Jeanette turned around to watch the

second walker fall to the ground and then she fired at some Darkette troops. Big mistake.

"Well Simon, if I can't have Jeanette, neither can you." said Seymour. He fired the dart, hitting Jeanette in the stomach. "AAAAAAAAAH! SIMON! HELP ME!" screamed

Jeanette as she fell to the ground in pain. Then, Jeanette fell unconscious.

"JEANETTE! NO!" shouted Simon as he watched Jeanette fall to the ground. He immediately leapt over the trench and ran straight for his unconscious girlfriend. When

he got to her, he got down on one knee, lifted the upper half of Jeanette's body up and onto his knee and then her head tilted to the side, her eyes shut. Then, Simon

saw the dart in Jeanette's stomach.

"Oh my gosh, no! ALVIN! THEODORE! COME QUICK! HURRY!" shouted Simon as he held Jeanette in his arms. Alvin and the others came running over to Simon and

Jeanette. "Tom, Nicole, help me get Jeanette back to the trench! Quickly!" said Simon. The three chipmunks got Jeanette to safety and then Nicole looked at the

damage.

"It's pretty bad. The dart is stuck to her stomach real good. We may have to do some surgery to remove the dart because I can't pull it out by hand." said Nicole.

Simon held his head down, clearly upset. "Simon, we will do everything we can to save Jeanette. We promise. You have to trust us on this." said Nicole. "Okay." said

Simon. Then, there was a huge rumble. All seven chipmunks turned around and saw a huge fireball. The shield generator had been destroyed! One of the walkers fell

on top of it! The fighters destroyed the rest of the walkers and tanks! But the war was not over until Melvin, Seymour, Theao, Whitney, Joelle, and Eloise were

destroyed.

"I hope Theodore is alright." said Simon as he looked towards the sky.

0o0o0o0

Theodore was in the space battle, destroying enemy fighters and saving his comrades from enemy fire when he got the news about the shield.

"_Green 3, the shield is down!"_ said the squadron leader over the radio. "Yes! Hahaha! I told you they'd do it!" said Theodore, chuckling and smiling. "Get to the main

reactor and destroy it! Go! Go! Go!" said Green Leader. Without saying another word, Theodore flew towards the battle station. Then, the green-clad chipmunk came

up on a hole that led into the path that would lead him to the main reactor.

"I'm going in." said Theodore. _"Good luck, kid."_ said Green Leader over the radio. As Theodore flew inside, he thought about his brothers and the girls.

"I sure hope Alvin, Simon, the girls, Tom, and Nicole are having an easier time than I am." said Theodore.

0o0o0o0

On Earth, it became a life-or-death situation. Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, who was still unconscious, Eleanor, Tom, and Nicole were being held hostage by Melvin,

Seymour, Whitney, and Joelle inside their base.

"Alvin, we know you put the bomb in my super-laser weapon which has just been installed in the space station. But Simon is the one who knows the code to

deactivate it. If neither of you deactivate the bomb, she dies." said Melvin, pointing to Jeanette, who was on life support after the successful removal of the dart in

her stomach, and in a coma.

"If you cooperate and do what we want, we will let you go free. But, if you don't cooperate, Seymour will pull the plug on her and then she will be gone." said Melvin.

"NO! Don't kill my girl!" said Simon, who ran into the room, sat next to Jeanette, hugged her, and then started crying. "How touching." said Melvin in a mocking

voice. "Let him stay there. I'll keep an eye on him." said Seymour.

"Alvin, hurry it up and make your decision. Or she dies. What's your decision?" asked Melvin.

**Oh no! Jeanette is on life support! And poor Simon! I've never seen him cry like that before! What will Alvin do? Will Jeanette survive? Will Theodore **

**accomplish his mission? I don't know, so you'll have to read and find out! Read and review! Also, check out the stories by DorisDonut! **

**Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	25. Chapter 25: Victory is ours: Part 1

Chapter 25: Victory is ours: Part 1

**Here's chapter 25 of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chiplash! Enjoy!**

Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were being held hostage while Alvin was deciding whether to risk Jeanette's life and not deactivate the bomb or to risk letting

the Darkmunks and the Darkettes get away and deactivate the bomb. Simon was in a another room with Jeanette, who was unconscious after being hit in the

stomach by a dart, thanks to Seymour, and Jeanette had still not woken up because she was still on life support. Melvin was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well? What's your decision? We don't have all day, you know!" said Melvin, clearly impatient. He zapped Alvin with an electric jolt, forcing Alvin to his knees. Finally,

Alvin made his decision.

"I'll do it." groaned Alvin. "I'll deactivate the bomb." said Alvin. "Alvin! No! It's a trick! They're going to kill us all anyway! Don't do it!" said Simon while he held

Jeanette's hand. "Simon, this is the only way Jeanette will survive. I have to do it. You have to trust me." said Alvin. "Well, to make sure you deactivate the bomb,

Seymour, Whitney, Joelle, and I are going onboard to see for ourselves. Don't you dare trick us or else I will send Theao and Eloise out into the battle to destroy

Theodore! Is that understood?!" shouted Melvin, clearly furious at Alvin. "Understood." said Alvin. "Good. Seymour, activate the portal. Take us to the weapon on the

battle station. And send down our reinforcements. This battle is not over." said Melvin. Seymour opened the portal and then he, Melvin, Whitney, and Joelle went

through the portal and arrived back on the battle station. The four evil chipmunks walked over to where the weapon was and Melvin activated his comlink.

"_Well Alvin? We're waiting."_ said Melvin over the comlink. Then, Alvin pressed a button on his wrist comlink and instead of the sound of a bomb deactivating, there

was an explosion!

BOOM!

The part of the weapon inside the battle station was shattered into a bunch of pieces. The weapon had been disabled and went offline.

"_Hahaha! How do you like THAT, fools? That's what you get for hurting my family!"_ said Alvin over the comlink. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! GET THEM!" shouted

Melvin. But just as Seymour was about re-open the portal, Alvin activated a control that shut down the portal.

"Seymour! What are you doing? I said GET THEM!" yelled Melvin. "I can't! The portal's offline!" said Seymour. "Alvin stole my remote for the portal and the bombs!"

said Melvin. _"That's right! And YOU are not getting them back. So long, suckers!"_ said Alvin over the comlink before hanging up on his evil twin. "THAT'S IT! I'm going

to finish him off once and for all!" shouted Melvin. "Reinforcements have arrived on the planet, Melvin." said Seymour. "Good. That will distract Alvin so I can get to

him. I will go in my walker from here down to the base." said Melvin. With that, he put on his gray armored-spacesuit and helmet, got into his walker, and then the

walker was launched towards Earth. "Theao! Eloise! Find Theodore and destroy him!" said Melvin. _"Yes Melvin."_ said Theao and Eloise over the radio. Without saying

another word, they hopped into their fighters, locked onto Theodore's signal and chased after him.

0o0o0o0

Theodore was flying along the path leading to the main reactor inside the Darkmunk/Darkette battle station when all of a sudden, he saw two dots appearing on his

screen in the cockpit. The two dots represented Theao and Eloise!

"How did they find me so fast?!" Theodore asked himself. He reached the halfway point of the path and remembered what he heard Nicole say during the briefing.

"_Make a left turn at the halfway point along the path. Then you have to make a right turn when you're 5000 meters away from the reactor." _said Nicole's voice in

Theodore's head. Then, Theodore made the left turn safely. "I can do this. Just need to be careful." Theodore said to himself. "Melvin, we've found Theodore." said

Theao. _"Pursue him!"_ said Melvin. Without saying another word, the two evil chipmunks continued pursuing Theodore.

0o0o0o0

The reinforcement walkers and tanks arrived on Earth and opened fire. Brittany, Eleanor, Tom, and Nicole ran back out to the trench and resumed firing back.

"Alvin, we'll hold off the walkers and tanks. You and Simon guard the base. Simon, protect Jeanette at all costs!" said Tom as he headed back out to the battlefield.

"Yes Tom!" said Alvin. As Tom ran back out, Alvin saw a black blade cutting through the roof. Melvin was back for revenge.

"Well, well. Someone finally decided to return for round 2." said Alvin before activating his energy sword. "Well if it isn't my filthy, obnoxious twin." said Melvin. "How

nice of you." said Alvin in a fake love-tone of voice. "Tell you what. I'll make sure you die a very painful death. I will make it hurt." said Alvin. Melvin then charged

and swung his sword at Alvin, but Alvin was ready for him and blocked the swing. Alvin did the same thing and swung at Melvin, but Melvin blocked his swing as well.

Simon decided to help Alvin.

"I'll be back, sweetie. Hang in there." Simon said to Jeanette. He kissed her on the forehead and hand, then he went to help Alvin. Melvin and Alvin were dueling

when suddenly, Simon joined in. He swung at Melvin, and then Melvin swung back. Melvin kicked Alvin away from his brother and knocked him out for a moment.

Simon tried to fight back, but Melvin knocked him out too. Alvin quickly jumped up, Melvin raised his sword for the kill, but then Alvin jumped in, stopping Melvin's

blade from getting to Simon.

"Sorry for interrupting your playtime, Grumpy." said Alvin in a fake apology voice. "But wouldn't you rather go after me instead of my brother?" asked Alvin. "That

would be no problem since your brother is not available to fight at the moment." said Melvin. He then swung at Alvin, but Alvin quickly blocked his swing. Alvin swung

at Melvin, but Melvin blocked his swing too. The two twins fought for about one minute before Alvin noticed that he deactivated the portal. He opened up the portal

again before using the "negative" setting on his glove to push Melvin into the portal and back onto his ship. Alvin shut down the portal, trapping Melvin, Seymour,

Whitney, and Joelle on Melvin's command ship.

"_Sorry Melvin. Looks like you're trapped on your own ship! Haha!"_ said Alvin over the comlink. "I will have my revenge! Do you hear me, Alvin?!" said Melvin. Alvin

responded by shutting off his comlink. "Theao! Eloise! Return to the hanger! We're leaving!" said Melvin. "Yes Melvin." said Eloise. The two evil chipmunks retreated

to the main hanger, leaving Theodore alone. Then, Simon woke up after that.

"You okay, Simon?" asked Alvin while helping Simon get back on his feet. "Yeah. I'm fine." said Simon as Alvin handed him his deactivated energy sword. Then, the

two brothers heard a faint voice. "S-s-simon? Is that you?" came the faint voice. Jeanette was alive! "Jeanette! You're okay!" said Simon. He ran in, hugged Jeanette,

and held her close. "Oh, thank God you're okay." said Simon. Then, as the couple shared a deep, warm, passionate kiss, Simon had tears of joy flowing down his

cheeks. As that happened, they got the word that the reinforcement walkers and tanks had been crushed and destroyed.

"Alvin, the battle down here has been finished! That's the last of their walkers and tanks!" said Tom. "Yes! And their battleships?" asked Alvin. "They are returning to

the station. They're getting ready to retreat!" said Tom. "Theodore had better hurry up then." said Alvin. Theodore was on his way to his target and made the turn at

the 5000 meters mark.

**YES! Every Darkmunk/Darkette walker and tank has been destroyed! And Jeanette is alive! Theodore is nearing the reactor, but the Darkmunks and **

**the Darkettes are getting ready to retreat! Will Theodore make it to his target in time? Will Theodore escape from the station alive? I don't know so **

**you'll have to wait and find out! Read and review! Check out a story by MagRaibhaigh848. It is called "The 6 Aces".**

**Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	26. Chapter 26: Victory is ours: Part 2

Chapter 25: Victory is ours: Part 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated this story for some time. I've been sick and I just started my third semester of college! Here's chapter 25 of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chiplash! Enjoy!**

Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Tom, and Nicole had just returned from their victorious battle against the Darkmunk/Darkette walkers, tanks, soldiers, and

battleships. All the Darkmunk/Darkette battleships were destroyed in the space battle and the command ships were loading onto the Darkmunk/Darkette battle

station, which was getting ready to retreat! Alvin activated the main screen in the base on Earth and Theodore, who was flying his F-5 fighter along the path towards

the main reactor core, appeared on the screen.

"Theodore, this is Alvin. Can you hear me?" asked Alvin. "I hear you." said Theodore. "Good. How far are you from the reactor?" asked Alvin. "I'm coming up on it.

There it is!" said Theodore as he flew into a large open area in the center of the battle station where the main reactor stood before him. "Alright Theodore. Go for the

exhaust pipes on the north tower first." said Alvin. "Copy that, Alvin. I'm on my way up." said Theodore. The green-clad chipmunk then fired two missiles at the two

exhaust pipes, leading from the north tower of the reactor to the ceiling. The exhaust pipes exploded and were disabled, but the center of the reactor had to be hit to

bring the reactor down.

"Now, do you see a beam going around the center support of the reactor?" asked Alvin. "Uh-huh." said Theodore. "Okay, now just above the beam, you will see a

control panel that basically runs the whole reactor system. First, fire one of your missiles into the beam. That will bring the beam down, giving you a clear shot at the

control panel. Then, very carefully, go up to the center of the reactor, fire your last missile hit the control panel, and then get out of there and come on home!" said

Alvin. Then, Theodore circled back around and fired his third missile at the beam. The missile hit the beam, causing the beam to go down. Theodore then fired his last

missile at the control panel, scoring a direct hit!

"That's it! I'm out of here!" said Theodore as he turned and flew away from the reactor. As Theodore flew out of the reactor room, the exhaust pipes melted and

caused the wires to explode, causing the reactor to fall to the floor and explode in a giant fireball! Pursued by flames, Theodore flew towards the exit as fast as he

could.

"Get the fleet away from the Darkmunk/Darkette battle station and back to base!" said Tom as the inside of the battle station started falling apart and exploding.

"Yes, Tom!" said Nicole. The fleet safely made their way to Earth and landed near the base.

0o0o0o0

Theodore was making his way towards the exit when he looked behind him and noticed the flames coming up behind him. The flames were getting closer and closer.

Everyone back at base was nervous. Dave was there too.

"Come on Theodore." said Alvin. "Almost there Teddy." said Eleanor, clearly nervous. "Come on Theodore! Get out of there!" said Simon. "He's almost there!" said

Jeanette. "I think he's going to make it!" said Brittany. Then, Theodore finally saw the exit and a few seconds later, he emerged from the battle station unharmed!

"YEAAAAAAAAH! WOOOOOOOOOO!" said Theodore as he flew away from the battle station. Then, just seconds after Theodore flew far away from the station, BOOM!

The Darkmunk/Darkette battle station exploded in a giant fireball, which was followed by a shockwave ring that expanded until it faded from view. At long last, the

war that lasted for many years was finally over. The Darkmunks and Darkettes were finally destroyed.

"YES! IT'S OVER! WE'VE WON THE WAR!" yelled Tom excitedly. Everyone in the base and the surviving soldiers on the battlefield started dancing and celebrating.

Then, Theodore started to land his fighter.

"HERE COMES THEODORE! HE'S HOME!" said Alvin. Everyone ran out to where Theodore landed his fighter and shut down the fighter. The remaining fighters in the

squadron landed nearby. Theodore got unbuckled, took off his helmet, opened the canopy, Alvin got the ladder down, and then Theodore climbed out of his fighter

and climbed down into the mob waiting for him. Everyone clapped and cheered as Theodore joined in the celebration. Theodore made his way to Simon, who picked

up Theodore, hugged him, spun him around a couple of times, and then held him close as Alvin, Brittany, and Jeanette joined in the hug as well. Then, Theodore ran

up to Eleanor and without hesitation, he and Eleanor shared a warm, passionate kiss on the lips! "I love you Theodore." said Eleanor. "I love you too, Eleanor." said

Theodore. Then, as everyone went to clean up the battlefield, the eight chipmunks went inside the base and looked at the damage.

"Wow. Those walkers and tanks did quite a number on our base." said Tom. "Yep. Ceiling's nearly caved in, walls are cracked, and the whole place is a mess. Let's

clean it up." said Nicole. "Good idea. Maybe we can get it back to normal, even though we probably might not need it again." said Alvin. The eight chipmunks got to

work on cleaning up and rebuilding the heavily damaged base.

0o0o0o0

Tom and Nicole were cleaning up in the command center inside the base. Tom stared at his girlfriend for a moment and took in her beauty. Nicole turned around and

noticed him.

"Tom, if you have a good reason for staring at me, state your reason now." said Nicole. "What? Can I help it if I love you?" asked Tom. "I don't know. Can you?"

asked Nicole. "Well, I just want to ask you one thing." said Tom. "What is it?" asked Nicole. Tom got down one knee and then he said it. "Nicole, I love you very much

and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Nicole Madar, will you marry me?" asked Tom as he showed her the ring. Nicole stood in front of him shocked for a

moment and then she got down on both of her knees. "YES! Yes, Tom Zened! I will marry you!" said Nicole as tears came to her eyes. Tom slipped the ring onto

Nicole's finger and then the two chipmunks stood up and shared a warm, passionate kiss on the lips. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor came

running in.

"Is everything alright in here? It sounded like you were screaming." said Alvin. "Look!" said Nicole happily as she showed the six other chipmunks the ring on her

finger. "Tom proposed to me! We're getting married!" said Nicole. The six chipmunks looked and then hugged the couple.

"Congratulations to both of you!" said Alvin. "Thanks. Alvin, will you be our best man?" asked Tom. "I'd be honored, Tom." said Alvin. "Well, we still need a priest to

marry you two." said Simon. Then, Green Leader from Theodore's fighter squadron showed up.

"I'm a priest. Not only do I lead a fighter squadron, I am a Christian priest as well. So you can call me Pastor John." said John. "So you'll do it?" asked Nicole. "Yes. I

would be more than happy to get you two married." said Pastor John. "Oh my gosh! This is so exciting!" said Nicole.

0o0o0o0

The next day, Pastor John stood with Tom and Nicole under a wedding arch outside the base. The wedding ceremony began.

"We are gathered here today to unite Tom Zened and Nicole Madar. If anyone objects, speak now or may you forever hold your peace." said Pastor John. Luckily, no

one spoke.

"Nicole, do you take Thomas Peter Zened to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, till death do you part?" asked Pastor John.

"I do." said Nicole "Tom, do you take Nicole Taylor Madar to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, till death do you part?" asked

Pastor John. "You bet I do." said Tom. Alvin gave Tom the ring for Nicole.

"Here you go, Tom." said Alvin with a smile as he handed Tom the ring. Tom placed the ring on Nicole's finger and then Nicole placed another ring on Tom's finger. "I

now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." said Pastor John. Tom then leaned in and kissed Nicole on the lips. "May I introduce to you for the

first time: Mr. and Mrs. Zened!" said Pastor John. Everyone clapped and cheered as Tom and Nicole walked down the aisle and to their waiting chipmunk-sized car.

Tom and Nicole said goodbye to the Chipmunks and the Chipettes and then got into their car and rode away, now a happy couple.

**Yay! The war is over and Tom and Nicole got married! The next chapter will be the last one for this story! Thanks to those who reviewed this story! **

**Read and review!**

**Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


End file.
